Awakening of a Devil
by SSJ3kyuubi
Summary: One night, Sasuke Uchiha lost both his father and brother. Now seven years later, Sasuke seeks revenge on the man who killed them. But first, he has to deal with these girls who want to jump his bones for some reason. SasukeXharem Horrible summary I know, but I promise the story's better. Rated T for now, but may get an M rating
1. Prologue

Recently, I've been looking through the Naruto and Rosario Vampire crossovers and I've realized that there aren't that many fics that have Mr. Sasuke Uchiha as the main character, so I decided to change that with this. So ladies and gentlemen, for your reading pleasure, I bring you: Awakening of a Devil. Enjoy!

(7/13/14): Updated so I took out a lot of the grammar issues

**Prologue Start**

"B…Big Brother….?" The voice of the young boy weakly spoke as he slowly walked over to his dying older brother. The teen laid there, seemingly motionless as he drew in very shallow, deep breaths. The usual ponytail that the boy's brother had was ruined and his hair spilled all over the ground. Blood was coming from his mouth and his body was severely damaged.

"Itachi…." The boy called out to his brother again, with tears steadily falling down his face. His voice seemed to reach out as Itachi responded by looking over at the boy.

"Sasu…ke…." Hearing Itachi's voice got a smile out of Sasuke.

"Itachi!" Sasuke exclaimed. "You're gonna be okay. Let's go, mom's waiting for us."

The elder Uchiha brother unsteadily raised his arm and brought his index and middle fingers together and poked his younger brother in his forehead, something he habitually did, and with a strained smile spoke his final words: "Sorry…Sasuke….but this is it…." With that, his arm fell lifelessly on the ground and his breathing stopped.

Sasuke's onyx black eyes widened in shock as the tears rolled his cheek again.

"Itachi…" he silently called his brother's name again.

No response…

"Itachi, wake up. We have to go." He said while shaking his brother in an attempt to wake him.

No response once again.

"Itachi….Itachi….ITACHIIII!"

Sasuke's eyes shot open as he awoke from his slumber. It happened again: he had a dream of that day. Looking around his surroundings, he realized he was in his room, which aside from his bed, dresser, desk, and closet filled with his clothes, was rather naked. He didn't care for decorating his room; he was perfectly fine with the bare essentials. Running a hand through his spiky black hair, he got out of bed and walked up to the photo that stood on his dresser; it was a photo of him and his family.

There a younger version of himself standing between his father Fugaku and his mother Mikoto, while his older brother and idol, Itachi stood right beside Mikoto. He and Mikoto were sporting smiles while Itachi and Fugaku both had a rather stern look on their faces.

The now fifteen year old, Uchiha sighed. Those were happier times in his life. But now, happiness was something that he rarely felt. Not since that day seven years ago…

"Sasuke! A feminine voice called out from behind his door. The teen snapped out of his trance and looked over the door. No doubt that was mother telling him to get ready for the day. The black haired young man strolled over to his door and opened it, revealing his mother in her usual attire of a dark purple blouse and a red skirt with a yellow apron worn over it. Her long black hair was tied up in a ponytail, signifying that she had just finished cooking.

"Sasuke, breakfast is ready. Come down and eat." She told him.

"Right, I'll be down in a sec mom." Sasuke said. Mikoto nodded and headed downstairs. Ten minutes later, the brooding teen walked into the kitchen with black cargo pants and a gray T-shirt on. Grabbing a chair, he sat down and grabbed his eating utensils to enjoy his unusually large breakfast which consisted of a stack of four pancakes, oatmeal, eggs, three strips of bacon, 2 biscuits, and a bowl of fruit.

"This is a pretty big breakfast, what's the occasion?" Sasuke asked. His mother only smiled brightly and said: "Consider it to be a celebration. Today's your last day before you leave for Yokai Academy." She told him.

"Oh…right…" the Uchiha sullenly responded. He remembered. It was a month ago, when his mom came in and showed him the application for Yokai Academy. After a lot of coaxing from her, she got him to sign the application along with the size for his uniform. A few weeks later, his uniform was mailed to him.

Hearing the gloomy tone in her son's voice, Mikoto placed her hands over her sons and gave him a warm smile. "Sasuke, going to Yokai Academy will be a great experience for you. You'll get to make lot of friends, and have unforgettable memories." She told him.

Sasuke returned his mother's smile with one of his own. "I believe you mom." He said. "It'll be really interesting to see the school where you and dad met." Truth be told, Sasuke had no real interest in making memories or anything of the sort at Yokai Academy. Personally, he felt as though going to this school would interfere with his ambition. The only reason he agreed to this was to make his mother happy. As much as she tried not to show it, Fugaku's and Itachi's deaths hurt her as much as it did him. Since then Sasuke had been doing everything in his power to keep his mom smiling.

He could care less if he didn't make any friends at this school. He only had a few friends to begin with…ONE actually; and he hasn't seen that dobe in nearly three years. His thoughts came to an end as his mother's next words brought him back to reality.

"Oh, that reminds me, you have a letter." She said as she handed him the envelope with a red swirl on the back. Taking a break from his piece of bacon, the Uchiha opened the envelope and read to himself:

_Yo Duckbutt! I hear you're heading to Yokai Academy soon. I wish I could see you off, but me and my mom are still traveling the world. Recently, we came across a village that rains ninety-percent of the time. How the hell that works, your guess is as good as mine. Anyways, I'm keeping this one short. Here's a good luck trinket I won bought with the money I won from gambling in one town. I really got a lot of flak from my mom for that, but that's nowhere near as bad as to what she did to pervy sage for letting me do it. I shudder every time I think about it. Eh, I'm rambling now, so I'll just end it with this: make me proud at Yokai Academy Dattebayo!"_

_From,_

_The #1 Hyperactive, Unpredictable Fox_

_P.S. Don't be so moody when you get there, make some friends. And talk to some girls! I worry about you sometimes man…_

_P.P.S. I'm not saying that's bad, if you're pitching for the other team, more power to ya. It'll finally give me a reason to stop bugging you on the girl issue._

The black haired teen scoffed at the final sentence of the letter, although the smirk on his face wouldn't leave. He could always count on his friend to brighten up the mood. Reaching into the envelope, he pulled out a small frog attached to a keychain.

'Right….this is gonna bring me good luck." Sasuke thought to himself with a roll of his eyes. Stuffing the trinket into his pocket, he resumed his eating. Not too long after, Mikoto sat down with a plate of her own and began eating herself.

"So Sasuke, do you plan on training today?" Mikoto's question was answered with a shake of the head by her son.

"No, I plan on just jogging today, then getting ready for tomorrow. I do plan on watching your favorite show with you tonight."

"You hate that show…" Mikoto said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, but it does make for good mental training so to help resist torture." He quipped.

"Hush you." Was the response of the smiling parent.

The rest of the day went unhinged. Sasuke finished up his breakfast, took care of the dishes, went for his afternoon jog, came back and began packing all his essentials for Yokai Academy. Later on in the night, after showering, Sasuke joined his mother as they treated themselves to tomato sandwiches (His favorite), and tuned in to The Love and the Loveless, Mikoto's favorite show. As the Uchiha thought, this show was absolute torture; it was so over the top with its drama it was actually kind of funny. Though looking over to his left, he saw just exactly how into it his mother was as she was completely teary-eyed. After an hour that seemed like an eternity, he bid his mother good night as he wanted to turn in early.

Back in his room, Sasuke took another look at the family portrait. Specifically at his brother Itachi. If he were here today, he would've been twenty-one, graduated from Yokai, if he had gone. Though, knowing how much of a genius Itachi was, he probably would've graduated even earlier.

A small smile graced Sasuke's features. "I wonder how you would've done in Yokai, big brother." He thought to himself as he hit his light switch and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning came a little too soon for Sasuke's liking. After taking care of his hygienic problems, he walked into his room and proceeded to put on the school uniform (which was a green blazer jacket, a white long-sleeved collared shirt, a red neck tie and light brown pants) that hung on his door. With the suitcase that contained his clothes and other personal items in one hand and his book bag slung over his arm, he walked downstairs where his mother waited with a camera and proceeded to snap away.

Sasuke looked away embarrassed. "Come on mom, do you really need to do this?" The teen asked.

"Of course!" Mikoto replied. "I want memories of this. Besides Kushina wants to see how you look."

With a sigh, Sasuke was under the assault of his mother's camera for five minutes. Afterwards, Mikoto took a good look at her son.

"You look very handsome, Sasuke." She complimented.

"Thanks." He responded. He saw his mother had looked at him with a bright smile and said: "They'd be proud of you."

The young man smiled back at his mother and said: "I hope so."

"I'll miss you Sasuke." Mikoto told her son with tears starting to form in her eyes.

"I'll be back for holidays and breaks mom." Sasuke reassured Mikoto.

"I know, it's just that it's going to be strange without you here every day." The dark haired woman said while wiping away her tears. Sasuke went up to his mother and hugged her which she gladly returned. With a deep breath Mikoto broke the hug and said: "Okay, you've got to get going. You don't want to miss the bus."

With a nod, Sasuke walked out the door and began to make his walk towards the city.

"I love you sweetie!"

"Love you too!"

"Promise you'll write!"

"I will!"

"And call when you get the chance!"

"I will!"

"And try not to pick fights with anyo—"

"Mom, I got it!" He told her. With a final wave, Mikoto closed the door, allowing Sasuke to make his trek. Twenty minutes later, Sasuke arrived at the destined bus stop and proceeded to wait for the bus. Luckily the wait didn't last long as a bus came and pulled up in front of Sasuke. The door opened and the bus driver spoke:

"All aboard for Yokai Academy."

**Prologue End**

And there we have it folks, the prologue for Awakening of a devil is complete. Now to address a few things:

1) I know some people might say Sasuke was OOC here, but I wanna counteract this by saying one of the reasons Sasuke became the way he is was because his parents (along with the rest of his clan) was murdered by his brother, the person he idolized, pretty much leaving him alone in the world. I personally think that if one of his parents had lived, Sasuke would have someone that he could go to and open up to. So in this fic, Sasuke's mother is alive and she, along with a select few people, get to see the more softer side of Sasuke. Don't worry, come next chapter he's gonna be the same broody loner we all know and love.

2) Sasuke is indeed a monster in this fic and what kind of monster he is and what his abilities are will be explained in the fic (Although the title of the fic is kind of a dead giveaway xp)

3) As you could tell from the prologue, yes, there will be other Naruto characters appearing in this, but they won't overshadow the Rosario cast (Hopefully)

That's pretty much it ladies and gents, hope you all enjoyed! Leave a Review and if you enjoyed it why don't you favorite the story!


	2. Chapter 1 (Part 1): Enter Yokai Academy

Wow! Not even a full week's gone by and I've already got 5 favorites and 8 people following it. It's not a lot by the standards other fanfics, but for a guy who just posted his first story here, it's not too shabby

**Reviews Response**

**Danish78: **I appreciate that. Hopefully, I can keep things going as well as the last chapter. As a heads up, this fic will follow the R+V canon (mostly manga with some anime) with its own twists & turns sprinkled here and there.

**Kyuubi16: **Thanks for the review, it means a lot; and yes I'm glad you noticed the grammar. As a writer, I take pride in my grammar and punctuation. I hope that the story can keep you interested.

**Uchihaprodigy656: **Yeah, I hear ya. It's kind of ironic that Naruto is the guy getting all the attention and the girls in the world of fanfiction (Especially considering that a lot of fics give him Sasuke's personality). When I originally planned on doing a NarutoxR+V, Naruto was gonna be the main character, but seeing as that's been done a lot, I decided to use Sasuke to challenge myself and to see him interact with the R+V cast.

With that said and done, let's dive right into chapter one of Awakening of a Devil. Enjoy!

(7/13/14): Updated so that (Hopefully) all the grammar and spelling errors are gone.

**Chapter 1 (Part 1) Start**

"So kid, you're a new student at Yokai?" The bus driver asked as his glowing yellow eyes looked up at his mirror where he could see Sasuke, who was currently staring out the window.

"….." The Uchiha remained silent and continued to stare out the window, as he passed by the city, he could see average people going on about their day.

"Yokai's a pretty scary place, if you're not careful, you could get yourself in trouble." The bus driver informed the teen and he took another look at his mirror and saw that the spiky haired young man once again hadn't reacted to what he said at all. Taking a drag out of his cigar, the man let out a sigh. "You're not very talkative are ya?" He rhetorically questioned. "Well no matter, we got one more kid to pick up before we head to Yokai."

Ten minutes later, the bus had stopped at a new location and the door swung open.

"All aboard for Yokai Academy." The bus driver spoke with the same exact tone and grin that he had with Sasuke.

From the corner of his eye, Sasuke saw a young man that appeared to be his age with brown hair and eyes wearing the same uniform as he did entering the bus. With a smile on his face, the brunette said: "Oh good. For a second, I thought I missed the bus." Talking a look around the bus, he saw a guy his age sitting in the middle of the bus and staring out the window. With a smile on his face, he walked over to his fellow teen and said: "Hey there, do you mind if I sit here with you?"

The Uchiha gave him a rather cold look that told the brunette everything he needed to know: 'No, and if you talk to me again, I'll pulverize you.'

The brown haired boy started to sweat and nervously chuckle. "Uh…r-right…I'll probably just grab the seat over there." With that he hastily walked over to the chair right across from our hero. The two sat in perfectly comfortable (at least for one of them) silence for twenty minutes, which was plenty of time for Sasuke to spend in his own thoughts as he pondered what kind of place Yokai academy was.

From what his mother had told him, Yokai was a place for monsters to learn how to interact and adapt in the human world, something that he found pointless for him as he had spent the majority of his life in the human world learning exactly that. He remembered his four year old self receiving the announcement from his mother that they were moving to place close to where a good friend of hers stayed. It was clear to him, meeting the couple that he would soon consider an aunt and uncle, meeting that blonde loser and becoming best friends with him. A small smile crossed his face as he remembered the memories of him and his best friend from over the years. The two of them playing tag, skipping rocks, having spars (which were more or less glorified slap fights at the time). Seeing how big a fire they could cause with their fire and wind combinations then proceeding to get chewed out by both their mothers while Itachi stood in the background trying his hardest to not laugh at the antics of the two.

'Itachi….' The Uchiha's smile quickly turned into a bittersweet one as he reminisced on his brother's smile as he would watch his younger brother and the fox play together and all the cool tricks he would secretly show them. Then he remembered one day, when he was eight, that the next time the blonde came over, he would show them a cool move that would blow their minds. That time never came, for that was 3 days before….

"Uh…hey…" The brunette had interrupted his train of thought when he spoke up.

'Great. What does he want now?' The Uchiha thought to himself. He remained silent and continued his window staring; maybe the guy would get the hint that he didn't want to talk to him.

"So… um… I think we got off on the wrong foot…"

Or he would keep pestering him and leave Sasuke with a twitching eyebrow. "I'm Tsukune, Tsukune Aono. Nice to meet you." The boy greeted.

Sasuke breathed out through his nose and finally decided to humor the kid. He figured that as soon as the bus dropped them off, he would be on his merry way and would never have to worry about him again.

He spared his fellow teen a quick glance before reverting his vision back on the outside of the window, the black haired spoke for the first time on the bus.

"Sasuke." Was all he said. The bus driver who had remained quiet for the most part let out a hearty laugh.

"So he CAN talk." He said, trying to get a reaction out of the Uchiha, but he got nothing in return.

"So Sasuke, where did you live before coming to Yokai?" Tsukune asked.

"Around." Sasuke dismissively answered.

"How did you hear about Yokai?"

"Application."

"What school did you go to before coming to Yokai?"

"A public one."

The brunette could only sweatdrop as it seemed that while Sasuke was indeed talking to him, he had no interest in having an actual conversation.

"Don't feel too bad kid. You're doing a better job than I did." The driver told him. "By the way, I should let you know, Yokai is a very horrifying school."

"W-What do you mean by that?" A confused and now slightly nervous Tsukune asked. Before he could get an answer, his phone started ringing. He answered it and began talking to his cousin.

Sasuke took his eyes off the window and looked ahead to see that the bus is nearing a tunnel. 'It's just like what mom told me.' He thought to himself. 'Once we cross this tunnel, we'll be out of the human world…'

After entering the tunnel, Tsukune's call abruptly ended. "Kyoko? Kyoko are you there?" He asked but received no answer. Figuring it was just the tunnel screwing up his signal, he put the phone away and decided to call his cousin back later.

A few seconds later the bus had stopped right beside a scarecrow. The door opened and the teens stepped out taking an observation of the area. The entire place, aside from a large building that they considered to be the school, was rather barren.

'There's no way this could be the school…' Thought Tsukune. Checking the sign written into the scarecrow, he and his new….acquaintance were indeed in Yokai Academy. 'W-Wow. This place isn't at all what I thought it was going to be. It's like we stepped into a whole different world when we exited that tunnel'

"You and your friend watch your backs out here." The bus driver warned before closing the door and driving off, leaving the two teens on their own. Pulling out his phone, Tsukune decided to give his cousin another call, but he had no signal.

'That's weird, I had one before we entered the tunnel.' He thought. "Hey Sasuke, does your phone have a-" His sentence ended short because his traveling companion had gone ahead without him and didn't have any intention of slowing down. "W-W-Wait for me!" The brunette cried out as ran to catch up with the Uchiha.

Ten minutes had gone by and Sasuke continued his peaceful stroll down the path that would surely lead to the school building. There was only one problem…

"Doesn't this school seem a little strange to you?"

That brown haired buffoon was still talking, leaving the already irritated Uchiha even more so. Seriously, you'd think he'd take the lack of response to every question or statement that came out of his mouth was a sign that the dark haired boy had ABSOLUTELY NO INTENTION of conversing with him. Yet he kept going, and going, and going.

Finally, the brooding teen asked: "Don't you ever stop whining?"

"Sorry. It's just that this is nothing at all how I thought this school's campus or whatever this is supposed to be would look like."

"What did you expect? This is a school for monsters."

"M-Monsters?! That's a joke right?" That question got Sasuke to stop walking and give his fellow male an incredulous look.

'He can't be serious…' The teenage monster thought to himself. Narrowing his eyes, Sasuke began to sense the scan the brunette, trying to find a trace of youki. Much to his shock, there was none.

'Maybe he's keeping it suppressed. No, that can't be it, even if he suppressed it, I would still be able to sense even a small trace. Then… that means this guy is a…"

"KYAA! LOOK OUT!" A feminine shriek immediately cut Sasuke's thoughts short. Sensing something coming immediately, the dark haired young man quickly rushed to Tsukune, grabbed him and pulled him to the side in time as a bike flew right beside them and crashed on the ground, with its rider a few centimeters behind it.

The two males ran over to the person to check and see if she was alright. Sasuke got on a knee to get closer inspection. The person was definitely female and she had bubble gum pink hair.

"Are you alright?" He asked. The girl slowly came to her senses as she sat up.

"I'm so sorry." She said. "I have anemia and I get dizzy sometimes…" she said as she opened her green eyes and stared straight into the onyx eyes of the guy kneeling in front of her.

After getting to see her face, Sasuke would have to admit the girl was pretty attractive. He could also sense a strong presence of youki within the girl, although a lot of it was suppressed.

Tsukune, on the other hand, was absolutely stunned and the blush on his face showed it. Never in his life had he seen a girl that beautiful before. He had to give it to Sasuke, if that was him kneeling in front of her, he would be reduced to jelly.

Sasuke offered his hand and the girl gladly took it. Unbeknownst to them, the rosary on the girl's chest had glowed for a split second when the two made physical contact. "You should be more careful. You could hurt yourself or others." He scolded the girl as he helped her up.

The pinkette bopped herself on the head and playfully stuck her tongue out. "Right. I'm really sorry about that." She apologized again. "By the way, I'm Moka, Moka Akashiya."

"Sasuke."

The girl, now identified as Moka, turned around to pick her bike up. "So Sasuke, are you new to Yokai Academy?" She asked. The second she turned around, the Uchiha had grabbed his things and was well on his way, leaving a slightly depressed Moka.

'Awwww. I was gonna ask if he wanted to be friends…' she sadly thought. Seeing the girl's bummed face, Tsukune decided to make his presence known in an attempt to cheer the girl up.

"Don't worry about Sasuke. He's just like that." He reassured her. Moka tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm an…acquaintance of Sasuke's. He's a little antisocial, but I think it's just cause he likes to keep to himself." Well… that's at least what he guessed from the short amount of time he spent with him.

"I see. Well thanks for that. I'm Moka Akashiya by the way. It's a pleasure to meet you." She greeted with a dazzling smile that threatened to make Tsukune melt.

With a rather noticeable blush on his face, the brunette clumsily introduced himself. "I-I-I'm Tsukuno Aone. I-I-I-I mean, Tsukune Aono. M…My name is Tsukune Aono…"

**Chapter 1 (Part one) End**

And that does it for Chapter 1 part one. Now I was originally gonna do the whole first episode in one chapter, but I figured it was too long, so I split it into two different parts. I want the first couple chapters to be rather short so readers can ease into the story (And it has nothing to do with me being lazy. At all. What so ever.). To those that Sasuke didn't get that much screen time, I apologize. With the introduction of Tsukune and Moka, he had to get a little shafted. I promise that will get rectified as we all know what's coming next (OR DO WE?!) Next chapter will (Hopefully) be the rest of the first episode.

**With all that said Ladies and gents, I hope you all enjoyed! Leave a review and if you liked the story, why don't you favorite and follow it!**


	3. Part 2: A devil, a human, and a vampire

**I probably should've put this in the prologue, but I'll do it here. Let this stand for future chapters as well. BTW, Reviews Responses will now be at the very end of the chapter. You'll see why when you get there.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Rosario Vampire. If I did, Obito would've had a hell of a better reason for becoming Tobi (Because You let Rin die? Seriously? Was Kishi drunk that day?)**

**With that said and done: Here's the next chapter of Awakening of a Devil. Enjoy!**

**(7/14/14): Updated so that (Hopefully) all the grammar and spelling errors are gone**

**Chapter one (Pt. 2): A devil, a human, and a Vampire: Start**

Throughout the halls of Yokai Academy, a beautiful girl was walking to class. She was rather short in height, and had blue hair tied with a purple headband. She had deep purple eyes and her attire was a yellow colored vest and a long-sleeved white shirt with a red bow tie underneath. She also had a light brown-checked skirt, white leg warmers and plain black dress shoes. Although the biggest things that stood out about this girl were her extremely large breasts.

The girl was proudly smiling as she strutted towards her classroom, catching the attention of a few boys she walked past. Thanks to her nature as a succubus, she had a body that males couldn't help but take a second look at. This was all going exactly like her mother had told her as on her way to the school, she had garnered the attention of three guys. At this rate, her plan to attract all the males in the school will come into fruition and then she'll be able to find her destined one.

'Class one… it should be right around…here.' She thought. Standing in front of the door where the sign where class one was, her hand reached over to the knob to open the door, only for it to make contact with another hand that was larger than hers.

"Sorry about that." The voice of the mysterious hand's owner spoke. The blue haired succubus looked up and her eyes had widened. She had seen a fair skinned young man with onyx eyes and spiky black chin-length hair with his bangs hanging on both sides of his face.

The succubus's heart began to beat at a rapid pace. Without a doubt, this was the most handsome male she had ever seen in her life. 'W-Why am I feeling like this?' She asked herself. Throughout her short time in Yokai, the guys she had seen had been rather plain and would stare at her with lust filled eyes. But when she looked into the eyes of this guy, she knew that there was something different about him.

"Are you going to open the door?" The stranger bluntly asked. The girl had snapped out of her mini trance with a blush.

"R-Right… I'm sorry…" She apologized and opened the door immediately after. The succubus watched the back of the mysterious male walk into the room and plant himself in a seat. She herself found a desk close behind him and sat there as she continued to eye him. The guy must have sensed this because not even a minute afterwards, he looked back at her; causing her to quickly look away blushing.

The succubus quickly shook her head, pushing these sudden feelings down. 'Get a hold of yourself Kurumu.' She chided herself. 'Sure he's cute, but he's just another boy. It's not like he's your destined one.' Stealing another quick glance at the black haired boy, she blushed and looked down at her desk. 'Right?'

Sasuke focused his glance towards the window as he slowly counted down until the class would begin. He believed himself to be a very punctual person and he didn't want to make himself and his mother at home look bad so he came to class early. Looking out the corner of his eye, he saw the blue haired girl from earlier had taken her focus off of him, which was a relief for him.

Ever since he started junior high, he had developed a habit of unintentionally attracting unwanted female attention; a habit that he hoped wouldn't carry over to high school. The last thing he needed was to be distracted with girl issues. He would worry about that when he decided it was time to restore his species.

He must have been lost in his thoughts because before he knew it, the class was filled with students. Looking to his left, he saw that he was going to share the same class with Tsukune.

'Great. Looks like I'll be seeing more of this guy than I hoped for…' He cynically thought. Actually, now that he thought about, this would be the perfect opportunity for him to confirm the suspicion he had earlier about Tsukune before that pink haired girl nearly ran them over. As the teacher walked into the room, he would carefully study Tsukune's reactions to see if what he suspected was true.

Tsukune Aono at this moment was completely and utterly happy. This morning he had been befriended quite possibly the sweetest, most beautiful girl he had ever met in his entire life. Granted she was a little strange, asking a random question like did he hate vampires, but hey, nobody's perfect. And now that he was in class, he could see that he could see he would be in it with someone he knew. Granted that someone was a person he was just BARELY on speaking terms with him, but it was something. There was absolutely nothing that could ruin his good mood.

The teacher had made her way into class. Her sandy blond hair was strangely shaped like a cat's ears and her outfit consisted of a white blouse, orange skirt, and low heel sandals. Her eyes also seemed to be closed all the time.

"Hello students and welcome to Yokai Academy!" She chipperly greeted. "My name is Shizuka Nekonome and I'll be your homeroom teacher."

Tsukune's smile seemed to widen even more at the teacher's nice personality. "I'm really gonna like this school." He thought to himself.

"As you're all new students, I'll give a rundown of the rules of Yokai. Now as you all know, this is a school built for monsters to attend."

'Oh, I see, a school built for monsters…' the brunette thought. It was three seconds before what the blonde teacher said had fully registered in the boy's mind; once it did, his smile quickly twisted into a face of shock. 'WHAAAT?!'

'There it is.' Sasuke noted, seeing the look of bewilderment on his fellow student's face. 'There's no doubt about it now. This guy is a human.' The Uchiha's onyx eyes narrowed. He had overlooked the guy's rather plain look as a very convincing disguise, but when they were on the way to the school, when the brown haired boy seemingly had no idea that the school was one for monsters, that his suspicion started. It got even worst when he couldn't detect even the tiniest hint of youki within Tsukune. The now identified human's reaction to Yokai being a monster's school only confirmed what he thought earlier.

'But how? How did a human find out about this academy? And how was he even able to apply?' These two questions were seriously racking his brain right now. But before he could dwell on this matter even further, a rather loud and obnoxious voice had spoken up.

"Yo Teach! Wouldn't it just be easier to eat the puny humans and molest the beautiful girls?" The owner of the voice, Saizou Komiya, had chocolate brown hair and piercings on the bottom of his lip. Overall, he looked like a typical delinquent.

"You can't be that foolish." Sasuke spoke up, garnering the attention of the entire class, especially an annoyed Saizou.

"What was that?" The delinquent asked.

Sasuke, not bothering to make eye contact with Saizou, rebuked: "Hard of hearing? Even if you managed to take out one human, they would quickly outnumber you and with the technology they have at their disposal, you wouldn't stand a chance. It's an idea only an idiot would consider."

This statement got Saizou fuming and caused a series of hushed whispers amongst students. Some were asking who Sasuke was while others (females) went on about how cute he was.

After a few seconds, Ms. Nekonome continued on: "Well to answer the question you just asked, this academy is within a secret world and any humans that would come here and know of our existence will be killed."

'Killed? Killed?! KILLED?!' Each time Tsukune repeated the word, he only became more panicked. 'You mean if anyone finds out I'm a human I'll be killed?! What the hell kind of school did you sign me up for dad?!'

'Hm. Looks like everything's sinking in for him now…' Sasuke thought.

"EXCUSE ME!" A new, feminine voice screamed out from outside the doorway. "I'm sorry I'm late, I got lost in the school trying to find this class."

"That's quite alright, just take a seat." Ms. Nekonome instructed. After bowing the teacher, the new girl walked into the room, revealing her bright pink hair and her green eyes.

'That girl from earlier." A neutral Sasuke thought.

"That's Moka! She's in my homeroom?!" A surprised and blushing Tsukune thought. The rest of the males in class practically went insane when Moka walked in. With her beautiful face, long silky hair, and great body, the male populace of class one thought the vampire was a walking a goddess and definitely reacted as such, which surprised and confused the innocent girl.

Despite the endless shower of compliments she was getting, the one thing that caught the girl's attention was the brunette standing in the back of the room. Recognizing who it was, she immediately ran over to boy and hugged him, angering all the males in the room.

Tsukune was madly blushing from the embrace as he felt as though if he died right now, he could die in peace. Although judging from the looks the males in the class had, that might happen quicker than Tsukune would think…

"Who the hell is that guy?" One male asked.

"What's his relationship with her?!" Another questioned.

"Why can't that be me she's hugging?" Came another desperate person

"I wish that guy would die…."

After releasing Tsukune, the pinkette looked over Tsukune's shoulder and saw the Uchiha was seeing next to him. She rushed over to the loner and gave him a hug. "Sasuke! You're in this class too! This is great!"

While the males protested the hug much like they did with Tsukune, some females in the class were upset at the physical contact.

"Aww she's so lucky!" One female said.

"I SOOO wish I was her!" Another exclaimed.

"I wonder how his body feels." One pondered.

"I wish that girl would die…"

Unlike Tsukune (and every guy in the room), Sasuke was rather annoyed by the hug if the scowl on his was anything to go by. 'Geez, this girl and the dobe would get along perfectly.' He thought to himself.

"Could you let go of me?" The brooding Uchiha rudely asked which caused Moka to blush in embarrassment and let go.

"I'm sorry." She said with her arms crossed behind her back. "I guess it's a little weird hugging someone you barely know…" Sasuke didn't even to bother respond to the vampire as he just looked ahead at the board, which upset the vampire. This subsequently ticked off all the guys as they roared at the dark haired monster for upsetting their goddess like that. Everyone was so focused on Sasuke; they didn't notice the rather devious grin on Saizou's face as he observed the beautiful vampire.

Tsukune felt as tiny as an ant with all the angry glares he was receiving. Why was he receiving angry glares? That was simply because of the pink haired girl whose right arm was currently linked with his left as she eagerly pulled him near the closest drink machine outside.

"If I can be this happy, I guess the monsters aren't that big of a deal." He reassured himself. As they were strolling around, Moka asked a question that caught him off guard.

"Hey Tsukune, do you think Sasuke hates me?"

"Huh? Why would you ask that?"

"It's just that he seemed really angry with me after the hug, and he left before I could ask if he wanted to hang out with us. Besides you Tsukune, I don't really have any friends. I was really hoping that Sasuke could be another one…"

Sensing the pinkette's depression, Tsukune tried to think of a way to cheer her up. "Don't worry about it Moka, Sasuke doesn't hate you. It's just like I told you earlier, he's just a little antisocial. I'm sure if we give him time, he'll definitely warm up to you…"

"You really think so?" A more hopeful Moka asked.

"Of course I do. C'mon let's grab our drinks and afterwards we can go find Sasuke." He said with determination.

Sasuke took a sip out of his coke as he sat on the back of one the nearby dead trees. After homeroom, the classes were released to roam around the school to get a feel for the place and to head to their dorms. Not wanting to deal with Tsukune or Moka, he quickly rushed out of the class and went to his new locker to grab a change of clothes. Just because it was his first day in a new school, he wasn't going to let himself get lazy in his training. Besides, he needed to be as powerful as he possibly could if he wanted to fulfill his ambition….

Finishing his soda, the young monster pondered where would a nice and seclusive area to rain was. His thoughts were soon interrupted when…

_CRASH!_

Tsukune could have sworn his back was broken when he impacted against the drink machine. Looking up from his slumped position he saw Saizou grabbing him by the shirt and lifting him up in the air.

"Why is a beautiful girl like you Moka hanging with a scrawny ass punk like him?" He asked before throwing the human over towards the vampire. "Why don't we go off somewhere and have some fun? Just the two of us?"

Moka, helping her friend up, stood ready to speak her mind and leave. But that never came as a crushed soda can came flying in and cracked Saizou in the head.

"Who the hell's the wise guy that did it?!" The now pissed brute asked.

***Cue Sasuke's Theme***

"You must enjoy making yourself look foolish." Sasuke said as he walked towards the trio, his fists deep in his pockets.

'Sasuke...' Moka and Tsukune collectively thought.

A scowl had appeared on Saizou's face but it quickly into a smug grin. Oh yeah, he definitely remembered how this chump mouthed him off in class, but now he had the chance to pay the bastard back. "Well if it isn't the wise guy from this morning. You come here to stick up for this punk?" Saizou asked pointing to the human.

Completely ignoring the question, Sasuke told the brute: "Beat it. All this unnecessary noise you're making is ruining my train of thought."

"THAT'S why he came over?!" Tsukune comically cried.

Saizou's cocky grin remained plastered on his face. "And what if I don't want 'ta? What are you gonna do about it?" As he asked this, Saizou got right in Sasuke's face, showing off the clear height advantage he had over the dark haired boy.

After several seconds without a response, the brown haired delinquent grinned. "Just as I thought, little shrimps like you are all bark and no bite."

"Funny, I was thinking the same thing about you." Sasuke retorted with a smirk of his own.

'I've had enough of this punk's mouth.' A sneering Saizou thought. Before anyone knew, he threw a punch right at Sasuke. Moka and Tsukune gasped, fearing for the pain their sort of acquaintance was about to endure.

Much to everyone's surprise, instead of fist connecting with flesh, Saizou's wrist was caught in Sasuke's hand.

The much shorter teen's grip on Saizou's wrist had tightened. "If you thought you could land a punch that slow on me, you really are an idiot." He then began twisting the much larger teen's wrist in an uncomfortable matter, inflicting pain.

The vampire and human both looked on in amazement. Neither would have thought that Sasuke was this strong. They were so into the scene that was transpiring that neither seemed to notice the small glimmer in Moka's rosary.

Saizou was on a knee now. The pain he was feeling from this guy's grip was growing to be unbearable. 'How the hell can he be THIS strong?' He asked himself. He looked up into the eyes of Sasuke and couldn't help but shiver. Sasuke's eyes had grown cold and hollow, bringing out the maliciousness he had within himself. If looks could kill, Saizou knew without a doubt he'd be dead twenty times over.

After what seemed like hours, Sasuke had released Saizou's wrist. "I'm in a good mood right now, so I'll let you leave." He told the brute on the ground. "But I'll warn you one time and one time only, if you try to attack me, you'd better be ready to fight; and I promise I won't show you mercy."

With no other option, the growling Saizou stood up and stormed off. 'This isn't over yet, not by a long shot.' Sooner or later, the bastard was gonna let his guard down and when that happens, Saizou promised to give the shorter monster hell.

With that matter settled, Sasuke turned on his heel and was about to make his leave. But not before sparing Tsukune and Moka a quick glance. He wondered to himself if he should tell the human that he should leave. No. This wasn't his problem. If he got found out and was killed, it didn't matter to him.

Before he could make his leave, the pink haired vampire had called out to him.

"Sasuke! Thanks for helping us. I was hoping that you, Tsukune, and I could all hang out on the school rooftop." She optimistically said.

Sasuke let of a quiet sigh. This girl was trying really hard. Looking over his shoulder, Sasuke saw the hopeful smile on the pinkette's face and how it seemed to brighten when he gave eye contact. He broke the contact and spoke: "I'll pass…" With that he left the even more bummed out vampire and the seemingly forgotten human and went to train.

Nearly an hour had gone by and Sasuke as coming back from his training. Luckily, he had found a nice place nearby that had a lake and several leave-less trees around. There he had gotten a nice workout. Come tomorrow though, he would have to pick up the intensity.

He had also changed out of his school uniform and into a dark blue muscle shirt, black cargo workout pants and a pair of black combat boots. His uniform remained in the small duffle bag he was carrying. He decided he would go to his room, take a shower, and head down to the cafeteria to eat.

Making his way towards the front of the school, he saw Tsukune running right past him with his bags in hand, not even bothering to look at Sasuke. 'I guess he decided to leave.' The Uchiha gathered. Well, he made the right decision at least. If he had stayed in Yokai, there's no doubt that he hadn't been found out sooner or later. He walked ahead and saw a teary-eyed Moka kneeling on the ground.

'If looks were anything to go by, I'm guessing the guy must have told her.' He deduced. Now he could easily have just walked around the girl and be on his merry way to that shower. No. Sasuke Uchiha may be antisocial, but he wasn't so much so that he would ignore a seemingly distraught person, even if it did result in that person becoming an annoying stalker fangirl.

Knowing he'd probably end up regretting this decision, Sasuke braced himself as he walked towards the vampire. The pinkette looked up and saw the dark haired teen standing in front of him. "Sasuke…"

He offered his hand which she took and was helped up. "You okay?" The brooding boy asked. The vampire shook her head as they walked over to a nearby bench.

"Sasuke, did you know Tsukune's a human?" She asked him.

"I had my suspicions…" Sasuke admitted. "Is that what's upsetting you?"

Moka nodded and then went on to explain her life before Yokai Academy, on how she went to a human junior high school, how she was treated as an outcast because she was a vampire in a school where kids didn't believe in monsters. Sasuke couldn't help but sympathize for the girl. Even after the deaths of his father and brother, he still had his mother, aunt Kushina, and his best friend there to keep him from truly feeling alone. She seemed to have no one.

"When Tsukune told me he didn't mind I was a vampire, I was so happy. It felt like I wasn't alone anymore. But then he told me he was a human and he hated monsters…" The tears fell down her face when she said. "It just makes me think…that maybe it's impossible for humans and monsters to coexist…"

Those words. When Sasuke heard those words, they reminded him of something that happened a long time ago.

**Flashback**

A young Sasuke ran out of his house with a small tub of ointment in hand for his older brother Itachi.

"Here big brother, this should help your wound." He said. He and His brother Itachi had gone on a walk into the city to go shopping for their mother. On the way, they had seen a house on fire. The owner of it was yelling hysterically as his wife and daughter were trapped inside. With no help insight, Itachi ran in the house to help. He had managed to reach the woman and child, but before he could help them out, the house had collapsed. By that point, the outside was surrounded by people and a very concerned Sasuke. The team of firefighters had arrived with their trucks by now. As they were on their way to clear out the rubble, a pair of dark grey wings had sprouted from the ground. A chunk of the rubble began to rise then fell off, revealing a dark grey figure with wings standing over the mother and daughter.

A large smile had graced Sasuke's face now knowing that not only was his brother okay, but he had also saved people. Unfortunately, the rest of the crowd didn't have the same reaction. A scream had broken the silence of the crowd. They were now in a small uproar at Itachi's exposed monster form. Cries of 'what is that thing', 'it's a monster', and 'get that savage beast away from those two!' could be heard. The man who owned the house walked over to Itachi and punched him in the face and sternly said: "You get the hell away from my family."

With that, a stoic faced Itachi flew off with the crowd shouting many unpleasant words at him.

Sasuke ran back home as quickly as possible to help his brother, leading to where they currently were.

"You don't have to worry Sasuke; it's nothing but a couple of scratches. It'll heal easily" Itachi reassuringly told him. Sasuke looked downcast, something that Itachi picked up on. "What's wrong Sasuke?"

"You should've hit that guy back. That would've shut him AND that whole crowd up." Sasuke told his brother.

"And it would have also proved them right about me being a savage beast." Itachi said

"Maybe it's better that way!" the younger Uchiha snapped. "You saved that man's wife and daughter! But instead of thanking you, he attacked for being a monster!" Tears were now threatening to fall down the boy's face. "Uncle Minato and Auntie Kushina are working hard for monsters and humans to live together. That's also why we moved here to the human world. But now…after this… I'm starting to think that it's impossible for humans and monsters to coexist…"

Itachi could see it clearly: the pain, doubt, and lack of trust Sasuke had in humans. He knew he had to fix that. With a warm smile, the older Uchiha said: "Sasuke, come here." The boy did as his brother requested and received a poke to the forehead for it, followed by a hug.

"No one said the road to humans and monsters coexisting would be an easy one. I know you're upset right now, but we can't condemn the entire human race because of what one group did." He released Sasuke, allowing the younger brother to wipe away his tears.

"Then what are we supposed to do?" asked Sasuke. The older Uchiha gave his brother a smile and responded with: "We just need to have faith."

**Flashback End**

That was a day that Sasuke always held as important in his memory. It was one of the reasons that, despite all the faults they have, he didn't give up on the human race. Seeing and hearing Moka now reminded him of his younger self.

"….I've seen humans at their worst…." He started. "But I've also seen the good in them." Hearing this, Moka looked up at Sasuke and saw the determined look in his eyes. His onyx eyes then lowered down and met Moka's green ones. "I know what Tsukune said hurt you, and I know your life in Junior High has been rough, but you can't lose your hope in humans."

"How can you be so sure about humans?" The vampire asked.

With the memory of what his brother said to him, Sasuke allowed a small genuine smile cross his face and said: "Because I have faith in them."

Moka's cheeks gained a small twinge of pink to them. In the time she had known Sasuke, she had never seen a smile like that on his face. It wasn't like the smirk he had against Saizou. This was warm and sincere, and she couldn't help but smile with him.

"Thanks Sasuke, I really needed someone to talk to." She said, wiping her tears away. The vampire stood up and seemed to beam at him. "I'm going to go find Tsukune."

"Wait, if you're trying to convince him to stay, you might not want to. We both know that this school isn't safe for him. If he stays here, he'll only risk getting himself into danger." Sasuke told her.

"I know…" She said with a bittersweet smile. "But… I don't want to leave things the way they are. Before he leaves, I want to make sure there's no bad tension between us…" With that, she left charging into the forest to find the human.

Sasuke stood up and was about to head back to his room. He was practically right as his door, but then he felt a rise of youki in the forest, but it wasn't Moka's.

'Something's not right…' he thought to himself. Sasuke had a feeling something bad was about to happen. He wondered if he should help. 'No, this isn't my problem. I have no reason to help them.' He thought to himself. But… that wouldn't be right. They weren't necessarily his friends, but Sasuke DID know Tsukune and Moka. Just leaving them there in trouble just wouldn't sit well on his conscious.

'There are people who need help! We can't just leave them to die!' He couldn't help but hear his best friend's voice echoing in his head. With that in mind, the Uchiha then began racing towards the human and vampire. "The next time I see that dobe, I'm going to smack him." He said.

Tsukune was face down on the ground. How did he end up like this?

It started with him racing towards the bus stop, ready to get on the bus and head home, but then he heard Moka's shriek and stopped. After what he had said to the vampire, he felt as though he didn't belong here in this school, but could he really just leave her there in trouble? He ran back to help her, only to see a hulking monster standing over a saliva covered Moka. When he finally got a look at his face, he recognized the monster as Saizou. Despite the unnerving fear he felt, Tsukune found the courage to demand Saizou to leave the pinkette alone. This awarded him with a smack by the giant monster that knocked down a hill and down into the bus stop, leading to where he is now.

Looking at the bus stop, Tsukune let out an internal chuckle. 'So that's where it was…' he thought to himself.

"TSUKUNE!" The vampire screamed when she ran down the hill towards the human. She kneeled down to check on him and, to her relief, he was still breathing. "Tsukune… I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. You see, back when I was in junior high, all I wanted was a friend, whether it was human or not. I wanted to come and tell you that, despite what you feel about monsters, I just wanted to tell you that I enjoyed the time we spent together."

Saizou looked at the two over the hill and he sneered at the duo and their sentimental moment. He charged down at them.

Tsukune forced himself up. "It doesn't matter whether you're a human or monster to me Moka. Because I still want to be your friend!" He declared. Saizou was a few feet from striking him; just as he lunged out, he ended up striking the scarecrow that was behind his fellow brunette.

"What? Where the hell did he go?!" He asked as he looked around.

Tsukune had blinked a few times in surprise as he was sure he was hit. Now that he noticed, it also felt as though he had an arm wrapped around his waist.

"You alright?" He heard. Looking up, he saw Sasuke on a knee staring straight at Saizou.

"U-Um… yeah… I'm fine…" He said as the two stood up. "Thanks Sasuke."

"Tsukune! Sasuke!" Came the cry of Moka as she ran over to them. "Are you two alright?" She asked. The Uchiha turned to face her, and what Moka saw had caught her off guard. Sasuke's eyes were no longer the black ones that she had grown accustomed to seeing. Instead, they were now red and each one had three tomoe in them.

"Sasuke…your eyes…"

"That's not important right now. You and Tsukune get back. Now." He ordered.

With no other option, the vampire did as told and grabbed the human and backed away, leaving the raven haired young man with the giant brute.

"You AGAIN?!" The large beast shouted. Sasuke looked over to Saizou and began his slow walk towards him. They were now standing face to face; Saizou was taller than him before, but he now towered over Sasuke thanks to his monster form. The Orc had a cocky grin on his face.

"This won't be the same as last time. As I am now, I'm much stronger than you could imagine!" He boasted. "If you leave now, I promise I'll forget everything you've done to piss me off."

The Uchiha immediately responded the only he did best in combat: giving a cocky grin. "Leave?" he repeated. "Why would I do that when I know you can't beat me? As a matter of fact, I'll end this in four attacks."

That last comment was the straw that broke the camel's back for Saizou. "I've had enough of your smart ass mouth!" With that, he reached back and was about to strike the Uchiha.

"Sasuke, look out!" Moka cried as the Orc's fist was mere inches away from striking the Uchiha. Saizou was grinning like a chesire cat; the dumbass just stood there and was about to let himself be hit. The fight was gonna be over before it even started.

The next thing that happened was something that no one saw coming, right as Saizou's fist was a millimeter from the boy's face, Sasuke had seemingly vanished in thin air.

'Fast!' Moka thought.

'Unbelievable, I didn't even see him move!' Tsukune thought.

"Where are you?!" The Monstrel half yelled, half asked. As if right on cue, Sasuke had reappeared right behind Saizou.

"It's pointless…" he told the monstrel. Hearing his voice, Saizou wildly flung his arm at his much shorter target, only for him to strike at thin air once again. "Hold still damn it!" He roared.

"No matter how many times you try to strike me..." Sasuke said reappearing to the left of the much larger monster. Saizou lunged at Sasuke again only to once again strike at nothing.

"My eyes will see you, and you'll miss every time." He was now to the right of the Orc. The hulking monster was preparing for another strike, only to be stopped by Sasuke planting his foot right in Saizou's right cheek. The Uchiha followed it up with a rib bruising kick to the side and a big roundhouse kick to the face, which sent Saizou flying back a few feet.

"So strong…" Moka said in a hushed and amazed tone.

"I know… I guess it's a good thing that we're not his enemies." Tsukune said.

Sasuke kept his eyes narrowed as he awaited Saizou's reemergence. He knew without a doubt that the small flurry he had wasn't going to be enough to keep the Orc down. Raising his arm, a small black fireball came to life in the palm of his left hand.

"RRRAAAAGH!" Was the roar that came out of Saizou as he shot to his feet. He then charged at Sasuke. "You cocky little shit! Did you think that you could beat me with that?!"

"If you remembered correctly, I told you I'd beat you in only FOUR attacks." With that retort, Sasuke nonchalantly tossed the fireball at Saizou. When contact was made, the ball expanded into a huge fire that engulfed the Orc. After a few seconds of bellowing from the large monster, the black flame died down, leaving a burnt unconscious Saizou laying back first on the ground.

With the battle over, Sasuke's red tomoe filled eyes reverted back to their normal black ones.

"Sasuke, that was amazing!" The vampire exclaimed as she hugged the dark haired teen, which she quickly found out was a bad thing to do if the apparent scowl on his face was anything to judge. "Oops, sorry." She apologized with an embarrassed blush as she released him.

Ignoring the contact made, the Uchiha said: "I could've ended it much quicker than that if I wanted to. I just wanted to test something…"

"Test something?" The vampire repeated as she tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"Don't worry about it." He told her. He then walked over to the unconscious Saizou and proceeded to pick him up. It was at that moment Tsukune decided to speak up.

"W-Wait! Why are you helping him up?" He asked.

"I'm taking him to the nurse so his wounds will be treated. Despite everything that's happened, it would wrong to just leave him here." Sasuke explained while throwing the giant over his shoulder. "Got any problems with that?"

Tsukune noticed the edge Sasuke had in his eyes when he asked that question and he quickly shook his head no. After what he just saw the dark haired monster do to someone several times his size, he really didn't want to do or say anything that would piss him off.

"By the way, before I pulled you out of the way of his attack, I got a look at the bus schedule. Turns out the bus only shows up once a month." When those words left Sasuke's mouth, Tsukune completely froze in shock.

"WHHHHAAAAAAT?!" was all he could say at that moment.

Forty minutes had gone by. In that time, Moka and Tsukune had properly apologized to each other and said that they would remain friends, no matter what race they were. Also in that time, Saizou had been dropped off at the nurse's office to be treated. The trio were now standing in the front of the school.

"Oh yeah Sasuke, before I forget to ask, what happened with your eyes?" The vampire had questioned.

"It's part of my monster abilities." He vaguely answered.

"Wait, so you mean all members of your race can do that?" Tsukune asked.

"No. It's just something only my family could do."

"Well then, what kind of monster are you?" The human inquired. "We all know Moka's a vampire…"

"Policy #1 of Yokai Academy: Don't reveal your true monster form." With that, Sasuke turned around, facing away from the two, and was about to make the walk back to his room. He was a few steps in until…

"Sasuke wait!" The pinkette called out. That got him to stop and, with his back still turned, looked at the vampire.

"Um… I know we don't know each other that well, but I was hoping that after all this, we could be friends?"

"I'm not really a friendly type of person…" The raven-haired boy responded.

"Please…" And then Moka gave… The eyes. Sasuke was very familiar with those eyes. They were the same eyes his mother gave him when she wanted him to perform the most mundane or ridiculous of tasks. He had trained himself over the years to build up some kind of resistance to those eyes, but damn it the girl was just pulling it off too efficiently, no doubt thanks to her natural innocence.

At this rate, the Uchiha was surely gonna lose. Letting out a defeated sigh, Sasuke responded: "Let's just stick with 'acquaintances' for now…" He was going to see the two in homeroom anyways, so he decided to just kind of accept the request instead of being pestered about it every day.

"Acquaintances? Okay, that's a start." She said with a bright smile. "I hope we can become true friends soon!"

'She's so cheerful…she and dobe would seriously get along well…' He couldn't help but repeat to himself. With that, he then began walking back to his dorm, not without hearing some goodbyes from the vampire and human which he chose to ignore.

So, on his first day of Yokai Academy, Sasuke made two new acquaintances he didn't really ask for and he got into a fight.

'Not the way I thought my first day would go…' He thought to himself. 'But I guess it could be worse. Things can't get much crazier from here on…'

Later on that night in the nurse's office, the nurse herself was rubbing her temples to soothe her headache. Why was she soothing her headache? It might have something to do with…

"That bastard had assaulted me! This is an injustice to me!"

That. Ever since Saizou had woken up, he made it his personal mission to raise as much hell as possible. He kept on going on and on about how he wanted to talk to an officer or the principal about him being assaulted. This wouldn't have been a problem… if it hadn't have gone on for nearly two hours. About thirty minutes ago, he gave in to his demands and called for a school official to lend a hand with him. Now she was on the verge of strangling the Neanderthal if he shut up. Luckily, her respite came when she heard a knock on the door.

Walking over to it, she said: "I'm sorry for calling you this late at night. I just didn't know what else to do with him." She said.

The young man in front of the nurse was tall and had long blond hair and gold eyes. His outfit was the school uniform except his was black and he had an armband on his jacket. "It's no problem at all Ma'am." He reassured the nurse. "The student police make time for every situation. You look like you're having a rough time, why don't you grab a drink and rest?'

With that, the nurse left the room; this gave the leader of the student police plenty of time to muster all of his killing intent into the brunette sitting on the bed so he could shut him up. Walking over to the bed, the blonde looked over to the brunette and instructed:

"Now Mr. Komiya, would please be so kind to tell me why you're causing such a disturbance this late at night?"

**Chapter one (Pt 2. End)**

**WOW! This one was a doozy to write. In all honesty, I underestimated the amount of time this chapter would take. But we finally made it. Now I apologize to those that read this whole chapter and were fatigued near the end, I promise the next one will be much shorter. Anyways, with the early introductions of Kurumu and Kuyo (Well at least early for Kuyo), things are definitely shaping up. What awaits Sasuke, Moka, and Tsukune next? Well we'll just have to wait and find out won't we? In the meantime, I have a date with the 7****th**** Season of Smallville. So I'll catch you all next time in Awakening of a Devil!**

**Reviews Response**

**Cooper80: **Thanks for the review. Will Sasuke have the Sharingan or lightning powers? Well, you had one part answered today! ;)

**Danish78: **Don't mention it. I plan on responding to reviews as a way to interact with the readers (Although whether or not I'll be able to respond to every review depends on the future). I'd definitely recommend the manga of R+V. It starts off as a typical harem series, but it does pick up and becomes a great read (Especially the season two manga. It has to be my favorite harem series right after Tenchi Muyo). As for my continuing this story, don't worry. I'm currently in the middle of my summer vacation and I'm without a job. So I've got nothing but free time on my hands. Which means chapters by the crap ton.

**Knightmare47**: Thank you for the review and I'm glad you like my take on Sasuke. Hopefully, I can keep it up. **Slight Spoiler: **Yeah, you hit the nail on the head with Sasuke's monster form. I've always loved the look of Curse Mark Sasuke and it still bums me out that kishi took it away from him. The fic is mostly following the R+V story; although I'm not 100% sure as to how far it will deviate from canon.

**Uchihaprodigy656: **I definitely get where you're coming from when it comes to the Naruto and Sasuke issue in fanfiction. Heck, even some of my favorite stories are sort of guilty of doing this themselves (Although they do attempt to explain his personality). I'm glad you're enjoying so far, and I hope this one satisfies you as well.

**Mistgun4: **Ask for more updates, and you shall receive. Yeah, one of my favorite things about Sasuke in part 1 of the series is that he was a cool guy with simply no fucks to give XD

**Croniklerx: **No need to worry, Tsukune won't be having a harem in this fic. Although, I do have plans for him when it comes to pairings.

**With all that said Ladies and gents, I hope you all enjoyed! Leave a review and if you liked the story, why don't you favorite and follow it!**


	4. Chapter 2: Peculiar Meetings

**Before I begin this chapter, let me give a big thanks to everyone that's been reading. I didn't think I'd hit the thousand views mark already! I can only hope I can keep people invested.**

**Anywho, with all that said and done, let's dive into the next chapter of Awakening of a Devil!**

**Chapter 2 (Peculiar Meetings): Start**

After arriving in the nurse's office and shutting up the oaf named Saizou Komiya up, Kuyo had been told of the story of how he was horribly beaten by the Uchiha. He figured that he would get some info on the kid before calling him in for his side of the story. He sat in the student police office looking through the file on Sasuke that he had convinced the school staff to lend him. He had told them the situation that had occurred between him and Saizou and that in order to fully understand both students and their backgrounds and see what might have led them to the confrontation, he should have some info on them.

After opening the folder, he had looked through the boy's height, weight and other features. But the biggest thing that stood out to him was what type of monster he was.

'This boy… he couldn't be…' The Yoko thought to himself. He blinked a few times and looked at the sheet just to check once again; there were no errors at all. Seeing this, he couldn't help but crack a sinister-like grin.

'Sasuke….Uchiha…'

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Uchiha family was sitting at their table enjoying a delicious dinner cooked by Mikoto. The youngest member of the family, Sasuke, was scarfing down his food at an extreme pace.

"Sasuke, slow down or you're going to choke." Mikoto said.

"Sorry mom…" The young boy said after quickly gulping his food. "It's just that it tastes better than it usually does today."

"Well there's no need to eat so fast, there's more in the kitchen."

The family continued to eat their meal in peace until their attention was drawn to a knock on their front door. "Now who could that be…" The man of the house, Fugaku wondered. He stood out of his chair and then walked over to the door to open it.

"What can I do for y-" little did the eldest Uchiha know those were the last words he spoke as a blade stabbed him in the chest.

The remaining Uchihas continued to eat in peace until the heard the door close and approaching footsteps. "Who was that at the door Fu…" Mikoto's sentence ended short as she saw her husband approaching them clutching his chest that continued to bleed.

Sasuke, who had heard his mother call out his father, turned to him and was in complete shock. "D-Dad… what happened…."

"RUN NOW!" Those were Fugaku's last words for he was soon impaled in the chest once again by a blade of wind, killing him in the process. Sasuke's eyes had widened as he watched his father fall lifelessly on the ground. At that moment, everything seemed to stop. He couldn't hear anything, not even his mother's ear shattering scream. The only thing he saw was his father's murderer, a man in a black cloak and an orange mask.

His eyes snapped open as he had woken up. 'That dream again…' He thought to himself. Since that day seven years ago, he had had that dream multiple times. The dream of the day he lost his father and older brother to the masked man. Since that day, he's been training for when he'd finally find him and would avenge his family.

After washing his face, he got dressed in a red and black muscle shirt and blue jeans. Grabbing sports tape from his dresser, he exited his room to begin his training in his near training spot.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The raven-haired monster's fists pounded into a tree. He had no idea how long he had been at it, but judging from the sweat on his body and the fact that the tree had been partially destroyed, it was safe to say he's been there awhile. The Uchiha's body seemed to be on autopilot as his mind wandered off from his current task.

He was thinking about his family. His whole family. The fun times they had when they were together. He remembered the proud smile his family gave him when he produced his first fireball. He remembered all the times he and his brother Itachi went fishing. The family portrait the entire Uchiha family. Then he remembered it all being taken away from him.

His Sharingan flared to life and his punches became more vicious when he remembered his father's and brother's murderer. The man in the orange mask and his one hollow black eye. The nights his mother spent crying herself to sleep. The nightmares that, to this day, wouldn't leave him.

With a final roar, Sasuke delivered a fierce punch that caused the tree to fall down. He let out several breaths and his eyes had reverted back to their original color. He held his left fist in front of his face. 'One day… I'll find that masked man…and his blood will be on my hands.' He vowed to himself.

Looking up into the sky, he saw the sun rising. He must've spent more time than he thought. "Guess I should get ready for class." And just like that, the Uchiha had headed back to his dorm room to prepare for the day.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tsukune was walking through the Yokai Academy campus. It had been three days since the incident with Saizou and since then, things had been rather peaceful in the school. But then he wondered if someone like Saizou would attack Tsukune, what would happen next. The bus won't be here for a month, could he really tough it out here until then? Even if he could leave, would he? He had made two really great friends… okay well one great friend and an acquaintance, but could he really just leave them?

The human's thoughts inner conflict would come to a halt thanks to the mutters from others about a 'smokin' hot babe.' The guys standing around on campus couldn't help but gawk as they saw the lovely Moka Akashiya walking by, humming a happy tune.

"Oh man, she's so hot!" One guy said.

"And check out that body!" Another exclaimed.

"She's so beautiful, it should be illegal!"

Despite all the attention (Which she was oblivious to) the thing that caught her attention and brought a smile to her face was a brown haired boy. She bypassed the three boys that were in front of her and quickly wrapped her arms around the brunette's left arm, causing him to jump.

"Good morning Tsukune!" She chipperly greeted. The human could only blush in embarrassment before he meekly responded with: "G-Good morning Moka." This interaction of course irritated the three boys behind them.

"Damn it! She's talking to Aono!" one guy grumbled.

"Geez, what's so special about that guy?" Another questioned.

"He doesn't look so tough. I bet if we really wanted to, we could take him out."

"Yeah! Then Moka would know how cool we are!" Just as the trio seemed to come to an agreement on torturing the human, they felt an overwhelming presence behind them that nearly scared them out of their boots. Turning around, they saw Sasuke Uchiha standing with a scowl on his face.

"Are you three going to get out of the way so I can head to class?" The Uchiha's question came off more as a demand which the three guys obliged. As the raven haired monster continued to walk, he heard whispers from several students.

"Whoa, that's guy that took out Saizou Komiya?"

"Yeah dude, I heard he beat him without breaking a sweat."

"I heard that Komiya was messed up so badly, he had to get taken to the nurse's office."

"Tee hee, you know he's actually kind of cute." A female student said dreamily.

Sasuke soon met up with his acquaintances. The vampire greeted him with her usual cheery smile: "Sasuke! Good morning!" The Uchiha didn't speak, preferring to respond with a simple nod.

"Wow Sasuke, you're pretty much the topic of the school now. Everyone's heard about what happened between you and Saizou." The human stated.

"Hm. Let them talk. It doesn't matter to me…" The monster said.

"Let's not worry about that you two." Moka spoke up. Grabbing the two by the wrist she pulled them forward as they raced to their homeroom. "Come on, we need to get to class."

"Hey let go. I can walk on my own." Was the complaint of Sasuke as he found it difficult to break out of the girl's surprisingly strong grip.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kurumu was finding it to be incredibly hard to concentrate on her work. Every few seconds, her eyes would drift off of her work and over to the raven haired boy sitting a few seats in front of her. Sasuke Uchiha was someone of great interest to her. Ever since their brief contact on the first day of school, his handsome face wouldn't leave her mind. Whenever she thought of him, her face would heat up and her heartbeat would quicken. But why him? That was the question that was racking her brain at the moment. In the three days she had been he in Yokai academy, she had seduced a great number of guys, but none of them had even came close to making her feel the same way that the Uchiha did.

Glancing over at Sasuke again, she saw him picking up an eraser and handing it over to Moka. The vampire smiled at him which caused the succubus to fume. Moka Akashiya, that girl had been a serious thorn in her side. When Kurumu wasn't the topic of the guys' discussions, it was her. She had been ruining her male harem plan by taking away all the guys she had seduced. The worst part about it was that that pink haired bimbo wasn't even trying! Now she was trying to block her off from Sasuke. Earlier today, she had seen the Uchiha walking to class. Before she could make a move on him, the boy met up with the pink haired banshee and the really average brunette. It was safe to say, she wasn't going to let another boy, especially someone like Sasuke, slip into Moka's hands.

'Oh no you don't little miss Moka. He's Mine!' With that in mind, the blue haired girl made it her mission to nab Sasuke before the vampire had a chance to do so.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The bell rang, signaling the end of class. The students headed out of the classrooms, glad that the boring lecture was over for the day. Sasuke, Moka, and Tsukune stood outside the halls:

"Well, I've got English next. What about you two?" The pinkette asked.

"I've got biology." Tsukune answered.

"I have a free period." Was the response of Sasuke.

"Well then, how about afterwards, we all meet up for lunch." Moka suggested.

"I'll pass." The raven haired monster quickly and bluntly said.

"I see…well maybe we all can meet up later." The Uchiha responded to Moka with a 'we'll see' and proceeded to leave her and Tsukune. If he had been paying more attention, he would've noticed a certain blue haired girl in a nearby corner eavesdropping on the conversation.

'Yahoo! We both have a free period at the same time. How lucky!' She exclaimed to herself. With a sly grin and a slight blush, she began to tail the Uchiha. 'Get ready to fall for me Sasuke…'

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke was now sitting on a bench outside, enjoying the free time he had from not only class, but from Tsukune and Moka. Hey, just because he agreed to be acquaintances with them doesn't mean he had to spend every single second with them. Feeling thirsty, he dug into his pocket to find some change for a drink. After a few seconds, he pulled out a couple of dollars and change along with the small frog keychain his friend gave him. Looking at the small trinket, a smile crossed his face. 'Good luck huh?' He looked at the trinket in disbelief. He doubted he needed it, but he it wouldn't hurt to have it. Hearing the popping sound from the drink machine, he took a sip from his can and was about to begin walking into a forest.

The Uchiha was enjoying the nice scenery of the forest; little did he know there was a succubus watching him from close by.

'This is it! Now's my chance!' Kurumu chanted. A few moments later, Sasuke heard a small feminine cry. Looking over his shoulder, the teen saw a girl around his age kneeling over. Walking over, he lowered took a knee and checked on the girl. Upon closer inspection, he noticed that it was the same blue haired girl he met on the first day of school and who he shared homeroom with, if he remembered correctly, her name was Kurono. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Y-Yes I'm fine. I feel dizzy." The blue haired girl looked right into the Uchiha's eyes and blushed. She actually felt nervous being this close to him now. Sasuke offered his hand to the succubus.

"Can you stand?" he asked, offering his hand. The succubus took his hand as he pulled her up… only to have her press her rather large breasts against his chest. The feeling was very delightful for female monster; she felt as though lightning was shooting into her chest as her breasts rubbed against the raven haired monster's firm and strong chest.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was feeling annoyed… yet slightly aroused at the same time. Despite what a lot of people thought of him, he was still a teenage boy with raging hormones deep down; and while he did a good job of not showing it, having a girl with breasts as nice and soft as the short girl in front of him was definitely having an effect on him.

In an attempt to calm himself down, he grabbed the succubus, slightly pushed her so she was an arms' distance away and cleared his throat. "You can walk right? Let's get you to the nurse."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

On the way to the nurse, Kurumu learned that Sasuke didn't speak a lot… and by that, she meant he spoke very, very little. Unless it was her asking something, he didn't say anything; even then, he gave very short answers. Even so, just being in his presence at this moment was kind of nerve wracking and exciting at the same time.

"Here we are. I'm sure you can make it to the nurse's office on your own from here."

"O-Oh. Thank you so much for your help Sasuke." Before she could finish thanking him, the black haired boy was already on his way, leaving behind a surprised and slightly deflated Kurumu. 'W-What? He's leaving?' This was something she wasn't used to. She was used to having boys eating in the palm of her hands, but Sasuke just seemed to not care at all.

'No! He can't leave yet!' Feeling a little desperate, she ran over and pressed her back against Sasuke, once again pressing her breasts against his back.

"What are you doing?" A now annoyed and slightly blushing Sasuke was asking.

"I'm so sorry… I felt really faint. It's just sometimes I have this pain in my breasts." She rubbed her breasts up and down on his back, letting out small moans. In a husky voice, she whispered in his ear: "They just get so swollen, it feels like they're just gonna burst."

Sasuke… honestly had no idea what to do here. Naturally, he wanted to push the girl away and continue on his merry way; and yet, there was a part of him that didn't want to. He wouldn't dare say it out loud, but the blue haired temptress's breasts rubbing on him felt amazing. Quite frankly, this was something he never had experience with. Sure he had girls fawning over him and coming on to him in the past, but none of them were as direct or had the body of Kurumu.

Luckily for him, help was right around the corner. "Sasuke?" Looking over his shoulder, past the succubus, he saw a rather surprised Moka. The vampire had just finished her English class and decided to head outside and wait for Tsukune so they could have lunch together. When she walked out, she saw Sasuke with another girl pressed up on him and whispering in his ear. For some reason… she felt rather uncomfortable seeing another girl around him like this. "Um… who is this?"

The Uchiha was actually happy to see the vampire, as it gave him an excuse to break away from her, getting a moan of disapproval from the succubus. "She's from our homeroom. Her name's Kurono. She wasn't feeling well, so I decided to walk her to the nurse's office. That's why you saw… THAT just then."

The pinkette thought it over for a little before nodding her head and smiling at the two. "Oh, I see! Well that makes sense." She then walked over to the blue haired girl and offered her hand to shake. "I'm Moka Akashiya. Nice to meet you!"

The succubus looked at the pink haired skank's hand and forced herself to not scowl at it. This girl had the gall to interrupt her alone time with Sasuke and then look her in the face and smile about it. She would've loved to do nothing more than slap that smile right off her pretty little face. But she didn't, less she wanted to get on Sasuke's bad side.

With a strained smile, she shook the vampire's hand: "N-Nice to meet you."

"Actually, I'm glad you're here." The Uchiha said. "You can take Kurono to the nurse's office."

"Okay, hey how about afterwards, we can all meet up at lunch?"

'Not this again.' The Uchiha thought to himself. In the three days he had known Moka, they seemed to have this pattern where she would ask him to hang out with her or something along the lines, he would decline; and then she would keep asking until he broke down and agreed just so she'll be quiet.

After a quick shrug of his shoulders, the Uchiha said: "Fine." He then left the happy pinkette and the secretly seething succubus to head to the cafeteria.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Half way there he was halted by a girl with purple hair and eyes.

"Sasuke Uchiha, I presume?" She asked.

Fearing the worst (her being a fangirl), the raven haired monster's body tensed ever so slightly as he answered. "Yeah."

"You are needed in the student police's office to discuss your fight with Saizou Komiya." Sasuke nodded and followed the purple haired girl in the office of the student police's office. The place was like that of any standard office, albeit it had more of a shrine like feel to it.

"Alright, take a seat." The student police member said as she and Sasuke took a seat right in the middle of the room. "Now Mr. Uchiha, the student police had gotten word of your actions against Mr. Komiya three days ago. From what Mr. Komiya told us, you were the one that antagonized him and started the fight."

Sasuke merely scoffed. "You've seen the way he acts and presents himself. Do you honestly believe anything that imbecile tells you?"

"No. But we want to know your side of the story." Sasuke then went on for five minutes explaining what happened between him and Saizou. Afterwards, his interrogator had left the room, leaving him there to his own thoughts for fifteen minutes.

'Something's not right here.' Sasuke mused. 'Why are they asking me about the fight now, three days after it's happened? And what's with this shrine? It's giving off strange vibes…'

***Cue Nine Tail Demon Fox From the Naruto OST***

Soon enough, the door had slid open, except the person who Sasuke was speaking to up until this point was replaced with a male with long blond hair. "Mr. Uchiha, it's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Kuyo; I'm the head of the Student Police."

The brooding teen's eyes had narrowed. 'This guy… he's giving off a great amount of youki…' He thought to himself. 'Not to mention, he looks really shady…' Something in the back of the boy's mind had told him to stay very cautious around this guy. "Is there something I did to warrant the attention of the head of the student police?"

The blonde looked at the underclassman and smiled: "Why of course. Your fight with Mr. Komiya. Mr. Uchiha, we here at the student police don't condone violent acts here in the school."

"I won't apologize for what I did. I was the one attacked, so I defended myself. If anyone else tries again, I won't hesitate to fight." As the words left his mouth, Sasuke stared right in the eyes of Kuyo, almost as if the statement was directed towards him. The two were locked in a short staring contest before the Yoko smiled.

"Very well, I respect your sentiment. Well Mr. Uchiha, we have the full story on you and Mr. Komiya's confrontation and we believe that you're telling the truth with your side of the story."

"If that's it, then I'm leaving." The Uchiha stood up and was about to make his way out, but not before he turned to look at the blonde. "You can stop with the illusion. I can see all of your lackeys in here."

It was then the Yoko let out a dry chuckle and snapped his fingers, showing that he and the Uchiha weren't entirely alone. Amongst them were several students dressed in the same garb as the blonde.

"Very astute. This shrine is filled with illusions. It can be molded into a single hall or multiple ones, if wanted" He explained. "How were you able to tell?"

"Hmph. There aren't a lot of illusions that my eyes can't see through." It also didn't hurt the young monster that it wasn't the first time he had to deal with a Yoko's illusions, but it's not like he had to say that.

"I see. I wouldn't expect anything less… from a **devil**." Hearing that caused Sasuke's eyes to widen and for the members of the student council to whisper in shock.

"Where did you hear that?" He asked with narrowed eyes. 'How did he find out?! That was information strictly only for the school staff to have!'

"Oh I have my ways, Mr. Uchiha. When I had first heard from Mr. Komiya about your ability to produce black flames, I had grown curious, but I never would've expected that there would be a devil attending Yokai Academy. I was ecstatic to hear this news. I was told stories as a child of the devil species: how they were the monsters that originated chaos within the world. How the mightiest of their race could level cities with their power. But then, hundreds of thousands of years ago, they began to die out slowly. As the millennia passed, thousands of devils had died until they were no more, they closest we came to them were their sister species, the succubus."

***Cue Survival Examination from Naruto OST***

Sasuke's fist had tightened as he continued to stare down Kuyo. "So what now, is this where you bribe me?"

"Bribe you? No Sasuke, you're clearly mistaken. This is no plan to threaten you at all. Just merely… me offering you a great opportunity." Kuyo said. "You see Sasuke, we, the Yokai Academy Public Safety Commission, only have dreams of creating peace within the school and making it a safe haven for all students; and Sasuke, with your abilities, we could make truly make this school a peaceful experience for everyone."

"So that's it? You want to make me your pawn?" The devil inquired.

"Quite the contrary Sasuke, I want you to be my second-in-command. I believe that together, we could make this school a much better place."

Sasuke could tell, just by looking into the eyes of Kuyo, he, along with the student police, couldn't be trusted. "No thanks, I have no interest in the student police."

"Hmm… I had a feeling you would say that. You may leave Sasuke. Just know that my offer still stands."

"Hmph. I wouldn't hold my breath if I were you…" With that, he walked past the other student police members and was out the room.

"Kuyo, was it really a good idea to let him leave?" The purple haired member asked.

"It's fine Keito," The Yoko reassured. "I know this won't be the last time we'll be seeing him." A sly evil smile then appeared on the face of the Student Police leader.

'_This is far from over, Sasuke Uchiha…_'

**Chapter 2 End**

**And that's a wrap on chapter 2! To be honest, this one was a little tough to write. The main reason why: the Sasuke/Kurumu interaction. Quite frankly, that was the toughest part for me. I didn't want to portray Sasuke as totally asexual (Like a lot of fanfics do) when Kurumu came on to him, yet at the same time I didn't want him to go typical harem main character on us either. Which for me is the biggest challenge for writing a Sasuke centric fic (especially a harem). There isn't a lot of flexibility with his character like there is with Naruto. Although something that was so easy to write and flowed awesomely was the Sasuke/Kuyo meeting. That was just a ton of fun to write. BTW, the masked man is not the Tobi from the canon manga (have you guys been keeping up with the manga? Dear God why won't Obito just die already?!)**

**Anyways, with Kurumu's temptations and the Student Police and his back, what will happen next to Sasuke? Find out next time in Awakening of a Devil! **

**I should also let everyone know that I have a new story called For the Love of RWUBY out, feel free to check it out and tell me what you think.**

**Also, I'm posting this chapter on the 4****th**** of July funny enough. So I just want to wish you all a happy independence day. I shall celebrate it by watching Team America (America: FUCK YEAH!)**

**Reviews Response**

**Danish78: **Don't worry; I do plan on explaining those, although admittedly, the explanations might be lame.

**Uchihaprodigy656: **Thanks for the advice on the scene changes. Hopefully this will make things a little clearer for everyone. As I said back in an earlier chapter, I want things to stay fairly decent size length in the beginning just so readers can ease into it and so updates won't take forever.

**TheMonkeyKid: **Thank you for the support! :D

**Danish78****:** TBH, when I proofread, I more or less skim through the chapters. I took more time with this one so hopefully, there aren't any.

**Mistgun4: **Sasuke's powers are more similar to ninjutsu.

**With all that said Ladies and gents, I hope you all enjoyed! Leave a review and if you liked the story, why don't you favorite and follow it!**


	5. Chapter 3: Duel! Kurumu vs Moka!

**AAAAAND we're back guys! I'm glad to know that a lot of you were cool with how I handled Sasuke and Kurumu's interactions. Now it's time to wrap this mini-arc (?) up! **

**Let's jump into chapter three of Awakening of a Devil!**

**Chapter 3 (Duel! Kurumu vs. Moka!: Start**

"Ah! Mr. Uchiha, there you are." Ms. Nekonome spoke as the devil had walked in. "You missed a lot of class today. But better late than never! Have a seat." The Uchiha nodded and took his seat. The teacher then continued her history lesson, but Sasuke wasn't paying attention. His mind was solely focused on the blonde Yoko known as Kuyo and why he was so interested in him.

'I highly doubt he wants me just so he could make the school better. He and that school police can't be trusted.' Unbeknownst to the brooding teen, there were others eyeing him from behind.

**XXX**

Kurumu had been happily watching the Uchiha ever since he had entered the room. Since he had split from her and Moka, the only thing that had been on her mind was getting close to him again and making him hers. Back when she had been pressing her body against him, she had seen it. It was very slight, but she saw that she was having some kind of effect on him. All she had to do was keep pressing on and she'd eventually wear him down and have him in the palm of her hand. There was only one obstacle in her way... and she was standing right across from her giving her the eye. Moka Akashiya had been glaring the succubus down for the majority of the class, not at all happy. The blue haired beauty couldn't help but smirk. Obviously, the pinkette had definitely thought about what Kurumu had said to her earlier.

***Flashback***

A few minutes after Sasuke left, Moka and Kurumu were walking through the school hallway on the journey to the nurse's office. Things had been rather silent between the two, so the vampire decided to spruce things up with some conversation.

"So Ms. Kurono, how do you know Sasuke?" What she was expecting was a nice calm response that would lead to a nice calm discussion between two girls, but what she got was complete silence. Then Kurumu started to shake. "Um… are you alright?" She asked with concern. Now she was hoping for the shorter girl to say something. What happened next was a little unexpected to say the least.

"GAAAAH! I can't stand this anymore!"

"U-Um…. Don't worry. We're almost at the nurse's office." The vampire tried to reassure her fellow female.

"That's not what I was talking about!" Kurumu then turned to face the vampire and pointed at her. "Ever since school started, you've been nothing but a pain that keeps getting in the way of my plan!"

"Plan?" The confused vampire repeated.

"That's right. I came to Yokai Academy with one goal in mind: To make all of the boys my personal love slaves. But recently, there's one person I wanted to be mine more than anyone else: Sasuke Uchiha."

Upon the mentioning of the devil's name, Moka's eyes widened. Before she could ask about Kurumu's infatuation with him, the succubus stormed up to Moka. The two were now face to face and chest-to-chest as she continued on with her rant.

"Everything was supposed to go perfectly! Then you had to come along and take all the guys' attention away, you man stealer!"

"Man stealer? But I didn't steal anyone away." The vampire defended. This statement was ignored by the succubus as she continued her rant.

"It was this morning where I finally drew the line! It's time I finally put you in your place Moka! And I now the perfect way to do it." With a confident smirk, the blue haired finished with: "I'm going to take Sasuke away from you!"

"W-What?! Sasuke has nothing to do with this!"

"That's where you're wrong. I told you earlier didn't I? I want him; and I'm gonna do everything in my power to make him mine."

"I…I won't let you do what you please with Sasuke!" Moka said with a stern glare. While he didn't do so, Moka considered Sasuke to be her friend and because of that, she would do whatever she could to help him, especially if it meant stopping a girl who was just talking about making guys her love slaves.

"Then I guess that's it then." Kurumu then dramatically pointed at Moka and yelled: "Moka Akashiya! I declare war on you!"

It was then another person decided to make his presence known. "Moka." The vampire immediately recognized the voice as Tsukune. She turned behind her and saw the human looking at her. "Tsukune."

"There you are, I was wondering where you were…" Before the human and vampire knew it, the blue haired temptress ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"W-What are you doing?!" a flustered Tsukune asked the mystery girl as he felt her body being pressed up against his. The brunette was so unnerved by this action he didn't see the next thing that the blue haired girl hugging him did coming.

Looking into Tsukune's eyes, Kurumu whispered: "Charm…" the human felt strange staring into the girl's beautiful eyes. It was like his mind had gone blank and his body went numb.

"You're name's Tsukune right? I'm Kurumu. Let's be friends okay?" The Succubus sweetly asked. Before she knew it, Tsukune had hugged her and with great delight exclaimed: "Of course Kurumu! I'd love to be your friend!"

Moka had looked on in shock. "Tsukune! What are you doing?!"

The succubus looked over at her new rival with a prideful grin. "Oh did I forget to tell you? I'm a succubus. There isn't a single boy who could resist me." Her eyes then met the brunette's in front of her. "Let's get out of here Tsukune."

The human dumbly nodded and the two then went on their way.

"Tsukune, wait!" The pink haired girl's cries went on deaf ears as they continued walking.

The succubus looked over her shoulder and told the vampire: "I'm going to be borrowing him for a little bit. You can have him back when I'm done…"

***Flashback End***

Admittedly after lunch, the succubus had sent the boy away immediately after lunch and when Moka was gone. The guy was just so plain and boring. The only reason she charmed him was just so she could get under Moka's skin. And judging from the glare on the pinkette's face, it definitely worked. But that was only a small victory over her. The real win would be when she snatched her real objective.

**XXX**

Moka was a nice and patient person who would try to get along with everyone if she could. Although one wouldn't be able to tell that if they were judging her from the look she was currently giving one Kurumu Kurono. Personally, she thought she had the right to look at her. The blue haired hussy had dragged one of her friends away to do who knows what! And now she planned on doing the same thing to Sasuke.

'Sasuke…' The vampire's eyes traveled over to the brooding loner's back. When she didn't see him at lunch, she was glad that Kurumu hadn't had a chance to get to him. But when he wasn't in class, she had become a little worried. While he did go off and do his own thing, Sasuke wasn't one to be tardy. The concern was all for naught when she saw him enter the room. But now her biggest concern was to warn her friend about Kurumu.

"Alright class, that's enough for today! Read the following chapter for homework and I'll see you all next time!" Ms. Nekonome said.

Moka had quickly stood out of her seat to walk over to the Uchiha, but before she knew it, the dark haired monster was out of seat and out of class much faster than she expected. When she looked next to her, the succubus was gone as well.

'Oh no. I've got to stop her before she gets to Sasuke!' With that, she quickly rushed out of the room.

**XXX**

"There you are Sasuke!" Kurumu said as she ran up to the Uchiha and hugged him from behind. "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me now that the day's over."

"Not interested." The dark haired boy immediately dismissed the offer as he broke the hug and continued on his way. The blue haired girl wouldn't give up that easy. She lunged into the devil and wrapped her arms around his left arm, making sure he felt it being squished between her full breasts.

Sasuke was starting to get annoyed. The first few times the succubus pushed her breasts on him was admittedly nice, but with what was going on with the school police, he just wasn't in the mood for this. With a scowl on his face, he turned to look the temptress in her eyes. "Look here, I don't have time to-" That was all that came out of his mouth before he body froze from looking into Kurumu's eyes.

'Gotcha!' The succubus mentally cheered as she was able to ensnare Sasuke with her charm. 'I didn't want to do this so soon, but I had to if I wanted to keep him away from Moka.'

The pink haired monster was rushing out to find Sasuke only to find him with Kurumu; and the rather short girl had Sasuke in the same predicament as she did with Tsukune.

"Sasuke! Get away from that girl. She's dangerous!" Her cries seemed to fall on deaf ears as the Uchiha hadn't moved a muscle. Kurumu chuckled to herself.

'It's no use Moka,' she thought. 'Nothing you say is going to reach him. He's all mine.'

Sasuke himself had felt strange ever since he looked into eyes of the succubus. It felt like someone was clawing their way into his mind and tried to warp it to do whatever they wanted to do with it. In a way, the power felt similar to his Sharingan.

'This girl, no doubt she's the one doing this. But how was she…' It was then that it hit him. The inability to move, the fuzziness in his mind he felt as he stared into the girl's mind, he knew of only one species that was capable of doing this and began to fight it.

After a few moments, he managed to break free from the charm. He firmly grabbed the bluenette by her shoulders and pushed her away, completely catching her off guard.

"I-Is something wrong Sasuke?" She hesitantly asked.

"Hmph. Nice try, but your charms won't work that easily on me succubus..." When she heard her nature being exposed so quickly, her eyes widened. But the next thing that came out of the devil's mouth was a huge slap to her ego.

"Let me make this clear when I say this: Stay away from me." With that, Sasuke left the succubus to tend to himself. The feeling of rejection was a huge blow to Kurumu's pride as not only a succubus, but as a woman. Not to mention the way he did so felt like a very painful jab at her heart.

'How? How could this happen?" She asked herself wondering what went wrong in seducing the boy. Her mind was frantically searching for an answer and only one thing, rather one person, came to mind.

'Moka. This is all her fault. If only she weren't in the way…' it was then an idea hatched in her mind. An idea that would take care of her biggest problem. She turned around to get a look at Moka, knowing she was right behind her as she was previously trying to help Sasuke. But alas, the pink haired teen was gone.

'Fine. Hide Moka, but I know a way that'll bring you out…' the succubus then walked off.

Once the coast was clear, Moka poked her head out from the corner she was hiding from. After witnessing the brooding teen reject Kurumu, she hid herself as she was sure the succubus was going to make a beeline straight for her the second she saw her. After a quick breath of relief, she took off to find Sasuke.

**XXX**

Sasuke stood on the rooftop of the school with his mind still heavy on what Kuyo had told him.

"_I want you to be my second-in-command. I believe that together, we could make this school a much better place." _Those words kept playing over in his head. They seemed like simple well-meaning words. But when they came out of Kuyo's mouth, it just wasn't right. He knew just from the aura he produced, that Kuyo wanted more than what he said. He wanted power.

'I've got a feeling that what happened with the school police this morning was just the beginning.' He thought to himself. 'Whatever happens next, I'm gonna have to keep my guard up.' His eyes then lowered down to the frog trinket in his hand. Despite how silly the trinket and its purpose was he couldn't help but look down at it and think: 'A little good luck right now wouldn't be so bad…'

He stood there a couple more seconds before he spoke again: "How long do plan on just standing there?" This question was followed by a small 'eep!' Looking over his shoulder, he saw Moka nervously chuckling and slightly fidgeting.

"I just wanted to make sure you're fine. You were pretty late coming to class. Even afterwards, you looked like something was bothering you."

"It's nothing that you need to concern yourself with." He quickly told her. What was transpiring with him and the student police was HIS business and she had no right to get involved in it.

"I see… well I know you see me more as an acquaintance than a friend but if something's troubling you Sasuke, you can talk to me about it." She offered. After a quick moment of silence, the vampire noticed the frog trinket her fellow monster had in his hand. "What's that?" She asked. A small little thing like that was something she just couldn't imagine Sasuke having.

"Hm. It's something a friend of mine gave to me. He said it was for good luck."

"Oh! You had a friend back at home? What was he like?" There was a lot about Sasuke the pinkette didn't know, she was hoping that she would get to learn just a little. Although the silence she was getting was telling her that that wasn't going to happen. "Y-you don't have to answer that. I'm sure you don't want to talk about it."

"He's a lot like you." He suddenly spoke.

"L..Like me?" she repeated.

"Always smiling, always cheery. To be honest, you two would get along really well." He told her. "He's also a total idiot who can never seem to shut his mouth. He always keeps butting in other people's business."

"Is he really that bad?" Moka's question was followed by a tiny smile by Sasuke, although it couldn't be seen from him.

"That part of him though. It makes him very reliable. When we were kids, I always knew I could count on him for anything. He always had other people's best interest at heart. It's that part of his personality that's helped me out through a lot of things. He was like a second brother to me."

Moka stood down in silence with this news. Since coming to Yokai, she's gotten to know a lot about Tsukune, but Sasuke was still someone who was a mystery to her. This new info gained her a little more insight on his life before coming to Yokai. Although she had to admit, she was feeling a little envious of the devil. He seemed to have a friend in his childhood that stuck with him through thick or thin, something she wished for in her life.

Feeling as though this was all she needed for now, the smiling vampire then spoke: "I'm going to leave you alone and find Tsukune." This was followed by a nod by Sasuke and she left the Uchiha alone on the rooftop

**XXX**

Before she went to look after Tsukune, Moka decided to go to her locker and grab a few things. Once she reached her destination, she opened the locker, allowing a note to fall down to the floor. "Huh? What's this?" She then picked up the note and proceeded to read it.

_"Moka Akashiya! This is a challenge. If you are half the person you think you are, then you will accept this invitation. Meet me at the clearing in the forest at three o'clock. That's where we'll settle this for good!"_

The bubble gum haired girl gasped. This letter was no doubt written by Kurumu, but she wanted to fight? She then looked over to a nearby clock and checked it. Two-thirty it read. That meant she had thirty minutes to meet her. With no other choice, she closed her locker and quickly rushed out the school building, doing so she bumped into Tsukune and unknowingly dropped her note.

"T-Tsukune! What happened to you?" The human was currently sporting a black eye, bruises on his face, and a tattered uniform.

"It's a funny story actually…"

**Thirty Minutes Ago…**

Tsukune was walking to his next class in a bit of a confused manner. He had just walked back from the cafeteria, when that blue haired girl dragged him away with… to be honest he wasn't really sure what she did to him. All he knows is that when he stared in the blue haired girl's eyes, he went into a trance and said things to Moka he normally wouldn't.

He decided the best thing to do was head to his class then find Moka and apologize to her. There was only one thing that was stopping him: The group of pissed off looking guys standing in front of him.

"Umm…is something the matter you guys?" He frightfully asked. Despite all their smiling faces, the popping of their knuckles told the brunette they were not happy.

"Oh nothing PAL. We just wanted to have a talk." Turns out these guys were angry at the human for getting to be close to Kurumu and having lunch with her. The group immediately dragged Tsukune into the dead forest. The only thing that could be heard the next ten minutes were painful screams of agony.

**Flashback End**

"Tsukune, you should go to the nurse's office and take care of those wounds." Moka told him as she attempted to make a quick exit, but was soon cut off by her human friend.

"Hey. Is everything alright?" He asked.

"Y-Yep! Everything's fine! Nothing is wrong at all!" She lied.

"Well Moka. If that's the case, then I want to apologize for ignoring you earlier. I had no idea what came over me."

"Oh. You mean that? Don't worry about that Tsukune. We do stuff we don't mean to all the time." She waved off with a nervous laugh. 'Well look at the time, I should get going. With that, she ran off without letting the brunette say anything.

"Moka was acting a little weird. I wonder what that was all about." He then noticed something on his foot. Kneeling down to pick it up, he read it and gasped.

'Oh no! Someone's out to fight Moka! But who? Could it have been that girl from earlier? Either way, I got to go help her!' Knowing that he wouldn't be able to do much if an actual fight went down, he ran to find someone that could.

**XXX**

An easy breath escaped Moka's mouth as she was entering the forest. She really didn't want Tsukune getting into this situation. As much as she didn't want to fight, she felt there was no other way to resolve this. After a while, she finally arrived in the clearing, only for no one to be there. She had momentarily thought that the note was written as a joke until…

"I almost thought you didn't have the guts to actually show up." Moka looked over her shoulder and saw Kurumu walking from behind a tree. The two teen girls stared each other down before the vampire spoke.

"Look Kurumu," she began. "I know you're upset with me, but despite everything that's happened, I have nothing against you. There's no reason for us to fight!"

"You just don't get it…" The succubus said. "I'm a succubus. Our species is a slowly dying one. In order to save it, we must choose a destined one from a large pool of men that we seduce with our love charm." A pair of purple wings and a tail sprouted from her back and her pink fingernails extended into long claws.

"That was my goal, and I was close to achieving it… but then you showed up Moka. AND YOU GOT IN MY WAY!" She lunged towards the vampire with her clawed hand reared back. Moka jumped out of the way of the charge, luckily unharmed which resulted in Kurumu striking three trees.

"Not bad. I didn't think you would be able to dodge that." She flew again at the pink haired at top speed. "LET'S SEE IF YOU CAN DO IT AGAIN!"

**XXX**

"You look horrible." Was Sasuke's blunt "greeting" as the heavily breathing human found him in the cafeteria.

"S…Sasuke…Moka…danger….help…." Tsukune said in between breaths.

"What…?" The confused Uchiha said. Tsukune decided it would be easier if he just handed him the note. The dark haired boy took no time to read it and his eyes narrowed upon finishing the letter. "Someone wants to fight Moka? Who? And why?"

After finally catching his breath, Tsukune spoke: "I think it might be that blue haired girl she was with when I saw her earlier."

"Kurono." Sasuke said. He crumpled the paper in his hand and said: "Come on, let's go."

**XXX**

Front swipe. Side swipe. Swipes to the face, and swipes to the legs. These were all the kinds of attacks Moka had managed to narrowly dodge as her battle against the succubus raged on. Unfortunately she was getting tired, and she was backed into a dead tree.

"Damn it. Just hold still!" Kurumu yelled as she attempted to strike the pinkette again, only to miss and hit the tree. Moka had taken a few steps away, but it meant nothing to the airborne succubus.

"You can't keep running forever Moka!" She flew at the vampire again with her arm cocked back again. Moka managed to dodge another slash, but it was a feint for what Kurumu really had planned. Before she knew it, the blue haired monster had flew by her and managed to wrap her tail around the vampire's neck and took off into the air again.

The vampire had her hands on the succubus's tail trying to break its grip as it was choking her. But the more she resisted, the more the tail constricted around her neck.

"Give it up Moka, you're in my domain know. You've got no chance of winning." Kurumu bragged. "And here I thought this would actually be a challenge. Looks like all those rumors about you being a big scary vampire was nothing but talk!"

Moka was losing oxygen by the second. She knew she had to do something or she was going to die. With nothing but desperation, she got a firm grip of Kurumu's tail and with the force of a vampire, yanked as hard as she possibly could. This action caught the succubus off guard and reeled her back, getting in Moka's line of sight and allowing the vampire to get off a surprisingly powerful backhanded slap.

The force was strong enough to get the succubus to let go of Moka, causing her to fall through the trees and ever unforgiving ground. The pink haired monster coughed as she tried to regain her breath and she struggled to get up. The fall did a number on her as her uniform had tears in it and she had a cut on her face.

Kurumu, still holding her face, looked down to where the vampire was in seething anger. She did it. She actually managed to hit her. And even worse than that, she striked her in her beautiful face!

"YOU BITCH!" She screamed. "I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU!" She charged down with all the speed she could, she was gonna get rid of this harpy for good. Moka struggled to get up. Even if she did, there would be nowhere for her to go. With no other choice, she closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable.

Luckily for her, it never came since a wall of black fire shot was fired in front of her, blocking Kurumu.

"W-What is this?" Kurumu asked.

"These flames. I've seen them before…" Moka said to herself.

"MOKA!" The vampire looked over to her left to see Tsukune and Sasuke running over to her.

"Tsukune! Sasuke!" The vampire happily called out. The two boys kneeled down next to her.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke asked which he received a nod that answered yes.

Kurumu looked at how Sasuke was tending to the current vein of her existence and she felt a twinge of something in her heart. At the current moment she took that twinge as anger and it only served to fuel her desire to rip the vampire apart.

"You…" she started which caused the trio to look at her. "YOU'RE DEAD!" She then flew at all three of them.

"U-Um Sasuke? I think that's your cue…" The scared human spoke. The devil was about to make a stand and prepare to fight until he took notice of something out of the corner of his eye, the glimmer of light on Moka's rosary. It reminded him of something she had told him.

***Flashback***

"U-Um Sasuke? Is something the matter?" The blushing Moka asked as she felt rather embarrassed under the intense stare of Sasuke. She had actually managed to convince him to eat lunch with her and Tsukune.

The Uchiha stared at the cross for another three seconds before finally speaking: "I'm curious Moka. That rosary on your chest, is it meant to seal away your power?"

Moka blinked at the question a few times before saying: "Yeah! That's right. How'd you know?"

The Uchiha shrugged his shoulders. "Lucky guess" he said. "So when that comes off, you're using your true power?"

"That's right, when my rosary comes off, I become a really scary vampire."

"Hm. You scary? I seriously doubt that…"

***Flashback End***

'If that rosary is holding her true power back then…' The devil then took a firm grasp of the rosary, surprising Moka.

"S-Sasuke? What are you…" Without warning, Sasuke yanked the rosary off. A small pink light started to shine where the rosary once was.

'The…the rosary is…' Moka thought to herself before the pink light expanded into a giant beam that blew everyone near it back.

'U-Unbelievable! This presence I'm feeling is unreal!' Sasuke thought.

'What the hell is this?!' Were both Kurumu and Tsukune's collective thought.

Sasuke, Kurumu, and Tsukune were all staring in awe as the pink beam of light dissipated, leaving Moka' entire body covered in bats. One by one, they peeled off of her, until they all started flying away, revealing the awakened vampire Moka. Gone were her bubble gum pink hair, green eyes, and the injuries she previously had; she now had silver hair and blood red eyes with slits in them. Overall, she was as beautiful as she was intimidating.

'T…That's Moka's true form?' Tsukune wondered.

'So this was the incredible youki I felt from her…' Sasuke thought. The newly awakened Moka walked over to Kurumu and in a voice much lower than what people usually hear from her said:

"So, you're the reason for my awakening?" She asked the succubus.

Kurumu looked at the new Moka in surprise. 'W-What's going on?' She asked herself. 'She's just staring at me, but my heart is beating tremendously. This is the power of a vampire!'

Moka stretched her limbs and yawned briefly before she asked: "So you want to fight me? Then why don't you take your shot" She taunted with a come hither motion of her hand. Kurumu growled at this and she charged once again at the vampire.

"Don't you underestimate me!" She yelled as she attempted another slash at Moka but to no avail as when she attempted to strike, the now silver haired vampire suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind the succubus. "S-She's fast!" the blue haired girl spoke.

"And you're slow." The confident vampire said. She then grabbed Kurumu by the tail and tossed her in the air. "Challenging an S-class monster was foolish; it's time for you to know your place!" She followed up with a hard kick in the Succubus's gut, the kick was so powerful, it sent her crashing through four trees, and hitting the fifth one hard as her back impacted and bounced off of it.

'U-Unbelievable… that's really Moka?" Tsukune questioned.

'That's the power of a vampire.' Sasuke thought to himself. 'I've heard stories about their power, but seeing it up close, it's a completely different experience…' The devil then took notice of the vampire slowly stalking towards the downed succubus.

"I'm sorry… I promise I'll stop…" Kurumu weakly said as she was still recovering from the kick she received. Moka was several feet away, but that didn't stop her from closing in.

"Your word alone doesn't guarantee that. So to fully confirm you don't pull anymore stunts, I'll rip off your wings and tail."

Kurumu could see it clearly. The aura Moka was currently emitting; it was like the vampire was producing another form of herself that was ready to do its master's dirty work and completely dissect her victim.

"N-No…please! Don't do that…" the blue haired girl begged. It was the only thing she could do at this point. It was very obvious she couldn't defeat the vampire in battle and she couldn't run as she was still feeling the effects of the vampire's last attack. Even if she could run, chances are the vampire would catch her.

The evil grin on the silver haired monster told the succubus that there was indeed no chance for mercy. "I'm sorry… but you don't get to beg for mercy…" she told her. She was going to tear the harlot apart. She was stopped from doing so when a firm hand gripped her wrist.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked Sasuke who was right behind her.

"Stopping you. You've already won the fight, there's no need to take it any further." The Uchiha spoke.

"No need? Do I have to remind you that she tried to bewitch you and then attempted to kill me?" She questioned.

"She can barely stand. It's over. Now put an end to this or I will." The Uchiha threatened. Moka snatched her hand away from the devil and fully turned her attention away from Kurumu to him.

"And how will you do that? By fighting me?" She questioned.

"If that's what it comes down to." Sasuke answered without missing a beat. This led to the vampire letting out a dry chuckle.

"You must be a fool if you think you can fight me. Let me tell you, that I am not like that oaf Saizou."

"And I'm not Kurono." Sasuke defiantly told her. "You sound pretty confident that you could beat me. But if that kick was the peak of your power then I have to say, Vampires are nowhere near as impressive as I heard they were." That honestly was just something he said on the fly to get under her skin, which if the snarl was anything to go by, it worked.

"You ignorant fool. Perhaps I should show you your place…"

"Try it…" Sasuke responded, his Sharingan flaring to life. The tension between the devil and the vampire was very thick. Neither one of the prideful teenagers had any plans to back down. Just as it would seem that a very huge fight was bound to happen, Tsukune ran in between them, hoping that he could stop the two.

"Get out of the way, unless you want another black eye…" The dark haired boy warned, never breaking eye contact with Moka.

"I agree with him…" Moka said.

The human gulped and let out a nervous high pitched chuckle. His current situation was the textbook definition of being stuck between a rock and a hard place. In spite of this, he refused to move. Moka and Sasuke (More Moka than Sasuke) were his friends and he couldn't just stand there and watch them beat each other to death.

"Come on guys. I know deep down that you don't want to fight each other. We're all friends here. So let's just stop this before things get out of hand." The human's plea seemed to fall on deaf ears when the vampire walked towards him, seemingly ready to strike him down just so she could fight the Uchiha.

The vampire snatched her rosary from Tsukune (that was given to him by Sasuke when he went to confront Moka) and said: "You're confusing me with the other Moka." She spoke. "I could care less what happens to you two. You two are nothing more than emergency blood banks to me." Her eyes wandered up to Sasuke: "And you… this isn't over between you and I…" She then put her rosary back on, reverting her silver hair and eyes back to the pink and green that everyone was used to.

After reverting back to her normal form, the vampire felt very faint and fell over before being caught by Tsukune. The brunette sighed and said: "Well, I'm glad that's been settled."

Sasuke's Sharingan changed back to their black color; he was somewhat disappointed that Tsukune came in to stop the fight before it began. He was pretty curious to see how he would fare in battle against a vampire, but for now, that only remained a curiosity. He looked over to see Kurumu silently sobbing with her hands in her face. With a sigh of slight reluctance, he looked over to the human holding the pink haired and said:

"Tsukune, take Moka back to her room." The human looked over to the devil and was about to ask what he was going to do, but he got his answer when he saw Sasuke's eyes looking over at the succubus.

"Uh… right." The human picked the pinkette piggyback style (enjoying the feeling of her body being pressed against his back) and took off, leaving the Uchiha with the blue haired girl.

He walked over to the girl and with a stretched out hand asked: "Can you stand?"

The succubus looked up and saw the person that was the indirect cause of all this, offering his hand to help her. The very surprised succubus asked the Uchiha asked: "Why are you helping me?"

The silence she received from the dark haired boy told her she wasn't going to get an answer. The succubus looked at the devil's hand and took it to which Sasuke helped her up. She tried walking on her own but she was still feeling the effects of Moka's assault. She then felt a warm arm wrapped around her waist causing her to blush. She, thanks to Sasuke's help, began walking back to her room.

**XXX**

Much like earlier in that day, the journey had been mostly silent, very uncomfortably silent for Kurumu. She just couldn't understand why. Why after everything she's done to both him and his friends, that Sasuke was not only willing to stop Moka from causing further harm to her, but also help her back to her room.

"Why are you helping me?" She asked once again.

"You were hurt and I wanted to help." Was the Uchiha's brief answer, but the succubus wasn't just going to take that for an answer.

"That can't be it!" She told him as tears were rolling down her cheeks again. "I tried to make you a slave with my charm, and then I tried to kill Moka! Why is that you're helping me after all this?!"

Sasuke was quiet as he let the question sink into his mind. It was the same question Tsukune asked him when he took Saizou back to the hospital. Why would he help people that have caused him so much trouble?

"A gut feeling." He said which caused the succubus to look at him with a confused glance. "I was raised to believe that there were horrible people in the world." He began, this statement being absolutely true considering some of the things he's both seen and experienced in his young life. "But I was also taught that while there were those who were truly evil, there were people who made bad decisions with good intentions. So now that leaves me wondering: why did you cause all of this?"

Kurumu looked down on the ground and began explaining the dark skinned male about how her race, the succubus, was a dying one and how she was in a hurry to find her true destined one so her race could carry on. Then she went into detail about her male harem plan for school and the events that led them up to where they currently were.

Sasuke surprisingly understood where the girl was coming from. He couldn't exactly fault her for wanting to kill someone for their own personal gain as it would be hypocritical on his part. Not to mention she was doing it to help her species; if he was in her position, he would do everything in his power to help revive the devil species, even if it meant using means that most would frown upon.

"I'm not gonna lecture you on what you did because, to be honest, I don't blame you. You were doing what you thought was write for helping your species. Coming from someone with a dying species of his own, I get why you did what you did."

Hearing that he was from a dying species, Kurumu had grown curious. "What kind of monster are you?" she asked.

"That's not important." He immediately dismissed. "What I want to know is that why were you focused mainly on me?"

The succubus blushed in embarrassment with that question. "W-Well, to be honest, out of all of the guys I had come in contact with, you seemed to be the best suitor…" she half-lied answered. She wouldn't dare mention the feelings she got around him as she felt that was more of a crush.

"Is that it?" He asked.

"Y-Yes."

"Then let me tell you this Kurono, if it's the best suitor you're looking for, then it's not me." The Uchiha told her, surprising her. "Right now, there is an… ambition that I'm working on. I can't afford to be distracted with relationship issues."

"It sounds important." The succubus said.

"More than you could imagine…" Kurumu actually shivered with Sasuke's statement as she couldn't help but gaze into the intense stare of the Uchiha. The two continued to walk until they finally reached her room.

"You sure you don't need to see the nurse?" Sasuke asked.

"It's fine Sasuke, I'll heal by tomorrow." She told him. The Uchiha could sense the depression of the girl over all of the events of today.

"Look, I'm no expert on this here. So I'll tell you something that my mom used to tell me." He started, surprising her. "When it comes to finding your specific other, just take your time and let things happen. You'll know who it is when you meet him." With that he left the succubus alone to her own thoughts.

She laid in her bed reflecting on the entire time she's been here in Yokai. Throughout this whole refection, one thing had stayed in her mind: Sasuke Uchiha. From her first meeting with him, she felt a spark that she hadn't felt with anyone else. She initially passed it off as her getting caught up with the looks of an attractive guy, but as the days passed by, the feeling didn't leave.

The feeling only got stronger when she was with him today. She thought it was just her wanting to make him her slave, but now, after his defending her against Moka and the talk they had on the way to her room, she knew that there was something special when it came to the devil.

This feeling she had reminded her of something her mother told her, about how she would know she would find her destined one. That it was someone who would create a tight feeling in her heart. Someone who that if you weren't with them, you would feel emptiness and extreme pain. Her eyes stayed glued to the ceiling as she placed her hand over her heart. Deep down, she knew what her next action was; it was now a matter of acting on it.

**XXX**

The next day, Sasuke was walking on campus minding his own business. Now that the fiasco with Kurumu was over, he could move on with his own business.

"Hey Sasuke!" Looking over his shoulder, he saw Moka and Tsukune approaching him.

"Hm. You feeling alright?" He asked the pinkette. Moka slightly blushed and she said:

"I-I'm. Umm… Tsukune told me that you and my other self almost had a fight. I'm sorry about that."

"There's no need to apologize. Like you said it was your other self." Although now that she mentioned it, he couldn't forget the tension that was boiling between him and the silver haired Moka. The girl said it to him perfectly, things weren't resolved between them, and quite frankly, he was actually excited for the fact that maybe someday, he would get to test his abilities against a vampire. Although the problem with that was actually getting the vampire to actually take off her rosary so he could do so.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a familiar voice happily exclaim: "Morning!"

The entire group of friends turned their attention over to see Kurumu with a small basket in hand. Immediately, Tsukune backed away and Moka tensed remembering the actions the girl used on them yesterday.

"Kurono. Is there something you need?" The pale skinned teen asked.

"Well, first off, I want to apologize to you two for everything I've done to you yesterday. It was wrong of me to do what I did."

The two looked at the blue haired monster for a brief moment and saw the sincerity in her apology.

"Okay. We forgive you." Moka said.

"Re-Really?" The blue haired teen asked.

"Yeah. Sasuke told us about your situation. So I guess we can't be too angry with you." The human spoke up

"Thank you." The succubus said with a bow. With that taken care of, she then focused on Sasuke. The action alone was causing her cheeks to brighten.

"Well Sasuke, I had baked some cookies and I was hoping that you would like to share them with me."

"Why me?" The brooding boy asked.

The girl shyly looked away from him before saying: "W-Well… remember what I told you yesterday about me finding my destined one?"

The Uchiha's eyes widened as he knew exactly where this was going. The succubus must have picked up on this because before Sasuke could get in a word about this, she said:  
"To tell you the truth, I wasn't being completely honest with you yesterday. The main reason I focused on you was because when we first met, I got this strange feeling in my heart. It was like there were butterflies in my stomach. The feeling only got stronger the more I saw you. It was yesterday that I realized that it was the same feeling my mom told me she had when she was with my father."

She then walked up and pressed her chest against the devil's, looked him in the eye and continued: "Sasuke, I know you told me that you didn't want to be distracted by a relationship, but I can't stop this feeling in my heart. I've fallen for you and I think—no, I know you're my destined one; and I hope that I can make you feel the same way I do about you."

Sasuke was stunned silent. He had girls confessing their feelings for him sure, but it wasn't anything as raw as what Kurumu said to him. Now the easy thing to do was simply reject the girl and forget about all this but then he again, he might be missing out on an opportunity here.

He had to admit the girl was very attractive, not to mention a succubus, the sister species to the devils, meaning that out of all the girls in Yokai, she was the perfect candidate in helping him restore his species.

Before he could further weigh in his options, Moka had walked over from Tsukune's side to Sasuke's and entered a silent mini staring contest with Kurumu.

'This is too familiar for my liking…' Sasuke thought remembering back to his middle school days when, ironically enough, a pink haired girl would enter staring AND shouting contests with a blonde haired girl over him. Luckily, there was no shouting… yet.

Kurumu stared at Moka for another few seconds before speaking up. "What? You can't have a problem with me wanting him. You already have your own guy." Tsukune looked on and his face turned cherry red with that statement as he pictured him and Moka as a happy couple.

Moka's cheeks turned pink before declaring: "Tsukune and I are just friends!"

Hearing this caused multiple figurative arrows to come flying in and stab the human relentlessly in the heart. He fell to his knees and silently whimpered: "Friend… she just sees me as a friend…"

"Just like Sasuke and I are. I forgave you, but it doesn't mean I won't let you do whatever you want with him!"

At this point, lightning could be seen flying between the two. "What happens between us isn't your business." The succubus retorted.

"Maybe, but I've known him long enough to know he doesn't want you hanging all over him!" The vampire shouted back.

It was this shouting match that made one thing perfectly clear for Sasuke: It really sucked to be him sometimes…

**Chapter End**

**And there's the chapter. Once again, I apologize for taking this long, if you've read the update I posted, then you'll know between working on new stuff and laziness/writer's block, this chapter took a while. But I hope after all this time, you're satisfied with this one. **

**I received a review on chapter 1 part 2 that called me out and called Sasuke a Gary Stu, it really stood out and had me wondering. So I wanted to ask you guys how you feel about the way I'm writing Sasuke. I want your honest opinions on it, so be brutally honest. I can handle it, I'm a big boy**

**Anyways, with me being back in school, chapters will take a little while longer to update, but I promise I'll keep working on them. So until then people, I'll catch you next time in Awakening of a Devil! **

**Reviews Response**

**AssasinKnightProdigy: **Thanks for reading and reviewing every chapter :)

** Kw452: **Ask for an inner Moka meeting, you shall RECEIVE an inner Moka meeting

** Yoshiiuchiha: **Why Thank you!

** Fanfictions4ever: **When we see Sasuke cut loose, it will be glorious. Trust me.

**Fier66: **Thank you. I wanted to give Sasuke more shine in the fanfic world and I'm glad you appreciate it. I'll pretend you hugged me and say you did ;)

** Danish78: **Thank you very much

** ThatGuyofOtherGuy: **Well if you like Obito's character, then more power to ya. I won't bash you for liking him. I personally can't stand him.

**With all that said Ladies and gents, I hope you all enjoyed! Leave a review and if you liked the story, why don't you favorite and follow it!**


End file.
